Practice Makes Perfect
by Nicolas-Raine
Summary: When Inuyasha abandons Kagome in the West, Sesshomaru is forced to escort her to her home. But surprises keep getting in the way and the prince is forced to endure the miko's company for longer than is comfortable. Will he be able to put up with her long enough to set her on her way, or will he kill her out of frustration before they even get close? 100 word chapters Post-Naraku CU
1. As Time Passes On

**Author Note: Although I have listed this story as CU, it is technically AU as in I deviate from the actual storyline where Kagome goes home for three years and then ends up with Inuyasha. I also reserve the right to greatly vary details from the storyline, particularly at the end (due to the fact that I actually haven't seen the ending and all information has been looked up.) **

**This is a 100 word per chapter novel and will be participating in the contests on Dokuga. All chapters will only be 100 words even if the contest allow a higher word-count.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha _or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter One – As Time Passes On

Ever since Naraku was destroyed, things have been different.

"Kagome!" Kagome followed Inuyasha's fleeting form. They pursued a new threat in the country, though she knew very few details about it.

_'Ever since Kikyo's death he's been extra reckless. Like he doesn't care about his own life... or mine.'_

Sango and Miroku had long since moved on, taking Shippo with them. Why couldn't she?

Inuyasha barely even noticed her anymore. All he ever seemed interested in was to throw himself at the next danger. Did she really need to keep holding onto this ideal that never seemed to come true?


	2. A Meddling Mother

Chapter Two – A Meddling Mother

Sesshomaru stared at the threat in front of him and contemplated his options. Will the satisfaction of attacking this obstacle be worth the consequences sure to follow27? Probably not.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Unfortunately. It is becoming increasingly difficult to ignore you." He remarked.

His mother glared before smirking. "Well, that was rude." She reached over and rubbed his head. "It's a wonder the females want you."

Sesshomaru scowled and ignored her. "Back to the point, this Sesshomaru wants what is his."

"Then listen, I won't repeat myself again." Her face sombered. "Take a mate. Give me an heir."

* * *

**Author Note: Entered into Dokuga's Weekly Perfect Prompt [#196] - Rub**


	3. Responsibilities

Chapter Three – Responsibilities

As a mother _and_ the lady of the West, Yoshiko had a lot of duties to weigh against her instincts. She had to think about what he needed, but both had responsibilities that needed to come first.

For years, she waited for Sesshomaru to take a mate, or show interest in someone. The lands needed an heir to thrive, but she was starting to think Sesshomaru would never choose for himself. The prospect of an arranged betrothal was starting to sound necessary. An event would be in order.

The upcoming ceremony would be a perfect cover up.

"Sesshomaru cannot know."

* * *

**Authors Note: Yoshiko is the name of the Japanese voice actor for Sesshomaru's mother. That's why I used it.**


	4. Royal Summons

Chapter 4 – Royal Summons

"Master Inuyasha!" A voice called. An audible slap sounded back from Inuyasha.

"Myoga!" she cried happily, catching his flattened form.

"Whadya want, ya damn flea?"

Quickly recovering, he answered in a serious tone. "The Lady of the West has requested your presence within the fortnight."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Lady of the West?" Inuyasha merely swatted Myoga out of her hands.

"I don't give a damn what the old hag wants! I'm not going."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, picking him up from the ground. Myoga simply continued.

"It's the ceremony for the 200th year anniversary since your sire's death."


	5. Lead the Way

Chapter Five – Lead the Way

Inuyasha finally decided to go. It wasn't because Kagome insisted nor because Yoshiko demanded it. He didn't have to listen to either of them. No, he decided he owed it to the old man.

Kagome wanted to come, too. They were already close to the western border, but he wasn't sure _why_ he brought her. The awkwardness had only been getting worse between them the last four years. It was making him feel guilty. Now she was the same age Kikyo had been. It was getting hard to look at her.

A burdened silence accompanied the rest of the journey.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, that's it for this round of updates, hope you like it so far. Five more are coming on Saturday, so rate and review until I make it back. :)**


	6. It's Been Tense

Chapter Six – It's Been Tense

The journey to the western lands was normal; long and uncomfortable. She was 19 now, that made it four years since Naraku was defeated.

She knew it was time to move on, but that was easier said than done. She held tightly onto Inuyasha as he ran, burying her nose into his hair. She still felt butterflies in her stomach every time she got close to him. How could she leave?

But she felt him tense at her closeness, and the silence continued to stretch on.

How could she possibly stay?

Some days she felt like he was toying with her.

* * *

**Author Note: I know I said I would be updating every Saturday, but I'm already way ahead of that schedule with my prewritten chapters. So let's just say that for sure I will be updating every Saturday, but I'll also post when I get an abundance of work done. With my muse being very active right now, I will say it will be very often indeed for the time being.**


	7. Sick and Tired

Chapter Seven – Sick and Tired

Finally, the castle loomed in the distance and it didn't take long to reach it's gates. Kagome was quickly dropped once there.

"Ouch! Do you have to be so rough?" She yelled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby."

Kagome huffed and stomped her foot. "You're so rude!"

"Yeah, whatever," He never really looked fully at her and Kagome realized even their arguments were different. She got another twinge of disappointment. She stormed past Iunyasha once the gates opened and didn't wait for him to catch up. She was sick of pretending she was okay.

"Welcome, honored guests."


	8. Welcome

Chapter Eight - Welcome

Lady Yoshiko stood regally in the busy courtyard. She must had known they were approaching. She respectfully gave them a shallow bow in greeting. Kagome quickly bowed back, fighting her nervousness.

"Since when have they been honored?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome didn't realize that he had come up beside her until he spoke.

"This is your brother and his guest, show some respect." Yoshiko's smile never wavered but her eyes shot daggers at the taiyokai.

"Half," the boys said in unison.

Yoshiko ignored them elegantly, "Come, let us get comfortable inside, you must have traveled far." Her eyes narrowed eyes on Kagome.

* * *

**Author Note: I changed daiyoukai to taiyoukai. For the simple fact that I decided I like it better that way.**


	9. Spare Time

Chapter Nine – Spare Time

Kagome wasn't sure why the Lady of the West seemed so interested in her, but it was unnerving. Did she do something wrong? She didn't think so, but she knew little of court, or youkai, etiquette.

She twisted her hands nervously.

"So, Kagome was it?" Lady Yoshiko inquired as she led them to a sitting room.

"Y-yes, my lady." She stuttered and took a seat.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Um, spare time?"

"Don't be daft. Yes, spare time. Now that Naraku has been defeated you must have duties you attend to."

"Not... exactly," she replied lamely.


	10. Leave

Chapter Ten - Leave

"I've been helping out Inuyasha." The miko shrugged, getting comfortable in the receiving room.

"Inuyasha, huh?" Yoshiko glanced at the hanyou. "And what do you do now?"

"Keh," Inuyasha crossed his arms. "None of your business, hag."

"Inuyasha!" the miko yelled, her aura lashing out in embarrassment.

Yoshiko merely smiled. "I see. Not much then, I presume?"

Sesshomaru listened in from the door. His mother was ridiculous, trying to entertain these two intruders. Neither belonged here, but he had been 'advised' to stay out of the way.

_'How irritating.' _He wished he could leave, but Yoshiko insisted he stay.

* * *

**Author Note: Yay, Update complete. I'm sorry this is kind of slow right now, but I'm trying my best to not progress things too quickly. Hope it's working out.  
**

**So, chances are, my next update will be pretty soon if my muse has anything to say about it. And I will start introducing more actual dialogue, so keep a look out for it.**

**See ya soon. :)  
**


	11. My Mate

Chapter Eleven – My Mate

"Sesshomaru." Yoshiko eventually called.

He looked up and took a few steps into the room. "Yes, my lady?" _'Is_ _she finally done playing her games?'_

"It seems our guests are tired. Would you please escort Master Inuyasha and his mate to their chamber?"

"She's not my mate!" Inuyasha's voice burst through the room. Everyone fell into awkward silence and the miko's reiki gave off distressed waves, burning his skin.

If Yoshiko was affected by it, it didn't show. "Separate chambers then." She placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Keep Kagome's chamber close to your room," she added.

"Hn."

* * *

**Author Note: So it's looking like these will be daily updates for the time being. Not a bad thing though, right?**

**Also, thanks for the 1.5k hits and 300 visitors in 2 days. I've never been that successful before :)  
**


	12. Baby

Chapter Twelve – Baby

Kagome was pissed. No, she was depressed. Disappointed? She groaned. She didn't _know_ why it had upset her so much. She flopped onto the bed provided to her.

_'I mean, I know we're not mates... but did he need to sound so mad about it?'_

Kagome felt the familiar prick of tears. _'Oh, great! Now I'm gonna cry over him too. I'm such a baby.'_

She hugged her arms around her knees as they spilled over. Maybe she _should_ just go home for good. She needed to get over Inuyasha. Relationships like this couldn't be healthy for her.


	13. Kimono

Chapter Thirteen – Kimono

Kagome awoke to a soft knock on her door.

"Hello?" She groaned out, turning in bed. The door opened and Sesshomaru stepped in. Kagome was shocked awake. She had expected a servant, not the lord in front of her.

"Lady Yoshiko has summoned you to join her for the morning meal." Without looking at her, he continued to the closet and pulled out a random kimono. It hit her a little forcefully in the head.

She pulled it into her lap and continued to stare at him. Sesshomaru finally noticed and cocked an eyebrow at her before sighing.

"Speak, miko."


	14. Impatience

Chapter Fourteen – Impatience

The girl fidgeted, suddenly nervous, but she drew a steadying breath and answered him.

"Well... W-why did Lady Yoshiko send you and not a servant?"

Sesshomaru never looked from the curious miko's gaze, but he inwardly seethed. _'Why _did_ his mother insist on humiliating him so?'_

"That is none of your concern," was his only reply. "Now clothe yourself. Do not keep this Sesshomaru." Without listening for her reply, Sesshomaru went back into the hallway.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall across from the door, suppressing a growl.

_'This Sesshomaru should wait on no human.'_


	15. Questions

Chapter Fifteen – Questions

With her kimono in place, Kagome hurried to the door. She hoped Sesshomaru didn't get tired of waiting and leave without her. She was relieved when she saw him.

He looked up, face still his guarded mask, and started to walk away as she closed the door behind her. She hurried after him.

When the silence started to feel awkward, she ran up beside him and smiled. He ignored her.

"So... How have things been?" she asked, fighting the nervousness she felt when she spoke with the intimidating lord.

He shot her a quick glance.

"What is your meaning, miko?"

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, well here's todays update, I'll be back with five more tomorrow.**

**I hate to be one to do this, but if people could take the time to review it would really be appreciated. I just really like to know what people think so far. I know I don't have that much yet, but opinions are always appreciated. And at least I would know that I'm headed in the right direction.**


	16. Duties

Chapter Sixteen - Duties

The miko's smile grew. "Oh, you know." She began, irritating Sesshomaru further, since he did _not _know. "Since Naraku's been gone. What have you been doing?" He looked ahead.

Sesshomaru didn't know why it would matter, but answered her anyway. "Normal duties an heir needs to address."

"Oh, okay." She said from beside him. "How has that been going?"

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Why did this human talk so much? Did she not fear him?

"As it normally does." He replied.

A few seconds passed. He was almost relieved at her silence.

"And do you like it?"

He suppressed a growl.

* * *

**Author Note: A few things I want to address this time.**

**First off, I want to thank all the people who took the time to review after my last update. It really means a lot to hear what you think of my story and the direction its taking. I'm also pleased to hear that (overall) you all sound happy with my work thus far. I'm glad that I seem to be (generally) succeeding.**

**Next, I want to put forth a special thank you to someone I greatly respect, Silver Standard Society, for taking the time to read my story and even leaving a review. I am SO glad you like what I have done so far. Chapter 8 is also my favorite chapter posted so far, though I do like Chapter 21 a little better, so keep an eye out for it tomorrow.**

**Lastly, there was one review I wanted to publically address. Its the one from Wudelfin (on dokuga) about Kagome being naive and how she would have lost her girlish views due to the harsh environment. I wanted to say that while I completely understand your points and even agree with them, the reason Kagome is still childish about her view of love in this story is because that's how she is in series. I am simply trying to do my best to continue how I saw Kagome in the show while giving her room to grow throughout my story. If she was already so mature at the beginning, I wouldn't have much to work with for having an improved character at the end. I hope that makes sense to everyone, but my apologies for the inconsistency.**


	17. Motherly Love

Chapter Seventeen – Motherly Love

Lady Yoshiko sat down at her place in the dining room, waiting for her son to bring the interesting miko. She smiled to herself as she pictured Sesshomaru's face when she instructed him to fetch the girl. She knew he didn't like it, and it pleased her to upset the prince in any way she could. That boy was far too impassive.

The door opened and the two entered the room. Yoshiko smiled, Sesshomaru was practically seething.

"Welcome, Kagome." She indicted to the seat next to her. "Please, join me."

The prince turned to leave.

"You may sit there, son."


	18. Morning

Chapter Eighteen - Morning

Sesshomaru didn't know what his mother was up to, but he didn't like it. He glared at her as he took the seat she indicated... across from the irritating miko he was dying to get away from.

"Good morning, Lady Yoshiko." The girl said, drawing his attention to her. "Thank you for inviting me."

His mother smiled, obviously pleased with her manners. "No need to thank me, dear. You are my guest, after all."

The miko smiled at Yoshiko, then looked tentatively at him. "And good morning to you, Sesshomaru. I don't think I've said it yet."

He ignored her.


	19. Prattling Turtles

Chapter Nineteen – Prattling Turtles

Kagome tried to overlook Sesshomaru's lack of response and tried again. "Did you sleep well?" She prompted.

"Miko, must you always speak?" He snapped at her. Instead of apologizing or cowering, she gasped in indignation.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded. "I was only trying to make conversation."

"This Sesshomaru says what he means. You need to learn to hold your tongue, human." He crossed his arms and glared at her. "You prattle on incessantly."

She narrowed her eyes. "And you need to learn how to have a conversation, your company is as riveting as a... a turtle!"


	20. The Beast Rises

Chapter Twenty – The Beast Rises

Sesshomaru had to fight to keep himself in check. The fact that this miko insulted him had his beast demanding retribution.

His muscles screamed for release from the tension.

"Do not insult this Sesshomaru." He warned.

"Why not?" She sat up straight and put her fists on her hips. "You deserve it for being an ass!"

Sesshomaru rushed over, grabbing the miko by her throat. His claws pricked the fragile skin. She was so easy to break.

"If you value your life, human, you will never insult this Sesshomaru again."

Finally, he saw the fear he deserved in her eyes.

* * *

**Author Note: I almost forgot to leave a note. ^.^'**

**So here is today's update! I will for sure have another up tomorrow but I am finally catching up to the chapters that I already have prewritten. So there is a chance that I may start slowing down. Maybe, we will see how much I get done in the next few days here.**

**So see you soon, and remember that reviews are always appreciated.**


	21. Battle of Contempt

Chapter Twenty-One – Battle of Contempt

Yoshiko hid her smile behind her tea. This miko was impressive. Not only did she spark an emotion in her stoic son, but also stood up to his fury.

She was tempted to step in and almost did as the girl's fear spiked. But then her reiki lashed out, stinging any uncovered skin.

_'Let's see how this plays out.'_

Sesshomaru's aura rose and battled with the miko's.

Then the servants interrupted with the meal.

The aura's dissipated and both returned to their seats. Kagome looked down, Sesshomaru found something of interest far off.

_'Hm... Maybe next time, then.'_

* * *

**Author Note: So far this is one of my favorite chapters. Mostly because I love the character Yoshiko is turning into. Theres something about the way she likes to mess with Sesshomaru that just makes me chuckle.**


	22. Thunder

Chapter Twenty-Two - Thunder

The meal continued in awkward silence and Kagome very much wished she could excuse herself. But even if it wasn't rude, it would have felt like she was running away. She didn't want to give him that victory. She wouldn't show him fear again.

Before she was able to attempt to enjoy her meal, there was a crash from somewhere in the castle. The thundering clamor grew louder as it's source neared.

The door burst open and Inuyasha entered uninvited.

"Hag, why'd you invite everyone 'cept me." His eyes found her, but then quickly darted away.

Kagome only felt bored.


	23. Fight to Come

Chapter Twenty-Three – Fight to Come

Sesshomaru coolly observed as the half breed awkwardly avoided returning his gaze to the priestess. _'How pitiful.'_

Though he had to admit he was surprised to feel no change in the energy surrounding the girl. Normally, she was quite emotional.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore the disruption, returning to his meal. But the scene quickly regained his attention.

Inuyasha suddenly sniffed the air and his whole stance changed.

The Beast growled in preparation for the fight he knew would be soon to come.

Sesshomaru watched intently as the hanyou's gaze found the spot of pooling red on the miko's neck.


	24. Blood Rage

Chapter Twenty-Four – Blood Rage

Inuyasha focused in on the sweet scent of Kagome's blood.

She met his gaze, confusion clear on her face, but then tentatively touched her neck. Her fingers smeared the pooling liquid and her eyes opened in surprise.

Inuyasha lunged forward and pressed his nose to Kgaome's skin, trying to find the invading scent. Once identified, he growled and turned to Sesshomaru. He found the taiyoukai watching him. Claws drawn, he leaped, swiping at his elder brother's head.

"How dare you touch her!"

Inuyasha landed, enemy no longer in sight.

"Why, such concern."

He turned, Sesshomaru forcefully pulled Kagome to him.


	25. The Push

Chapter Twenty-Five – The Push

Yoshiko continued her meal, all the while keeping quiet. She wasn't sure why Sesshomaru insisted on pushing his brother, but she recognized that as his intention.

Sesshomaru reached over and stroked Kagome's cheek, surprise obvious on the preistess' face.

"You disclaimed her as your mate. This Sesshomaru will remove her for you." He smirked as his hand continued the caress to her neck. Then his claws poised like a dagger, he prepared to strike.

Inuyasha growled and leaped into another attack. "Keep your filthy paws off of her."

Sesshomaru dodged, Kagome in tow.

"Maybe this Sesshomaru _wants_ to kill her."

* * *

**Authors Note: I just realized how long this scene really is (It continues up through 28). Oh well, hopefully it's at least entertaining. The next few seem a little better to me, maybe you'll agree when I put them up tomorrow. **

**I know I said there was a possibility that I may be slowing down here, and while that is still possible I am doing my best to stay just ahead of my posts right now. Since the Weekly Dokuga_Contest is getting close to a new prompt, I want to write it in and have it posted quickly. So I can't get _too_ far ahead in the meantime. But maybe I can get really ahead afterwards. I'm sure my muse will kick into high gear again as the ceremony draws close.**

******Please remember to review. Opinions are always valued.**

**********Edit: Totally just realized that I had a typo. It said land instead of hand. Oops.**


	26. Butterfly

Chapter Twenty-Six - Butterfly

Kagome was terrified of the inuyouaki, for sure. But overall, she was just confused.

She hadn't thought Inuyasha still cared for her. She'd often been hurt during their travels and he never showed interest. But, more confusing was the butterflies she felt from being near Sesshomaru.

Kagome was roughly pulled into Sesshomaru's arms as Inuyasha flew past them, bringing her attention back to the room.

Glancing at his face, Kagome felt her stomach flip flop nervously, but he quickly loosened his grip and released her. She couldn't help the shiver as his hand brushed her arm.

_'What was _that_?'_

* * *

**Author Note: And here is today's update in the form of the first bit of fluff for the story. It's about time I start to work on some of the ground work here.**


	27. Bring It

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Bring it

His Beast noticed the miko's reaction to him, but Sesshomaru brushed it away. It didn't matter to him what the human thought of him. This presentation was purely for the hanyou. His rage was moments away.

"Do you concede your human to me, half-breed?"

Inuyasha leaped from the pile of debris. "Stay away from her!"

He took a stance and dipped his claws into an open wound. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Your hanyou blood cannot defeat this Sesshomaru." He let his poison whip form and pushed Kagome behind him. "You fail to defend your human."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed before finally bleeding red.


	28. Blinding Rage

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Blinding Rage

Rage. All-consuming rage. He _needed _to destroy. To kill.

Sesshomaru. The growl rumbled in his chest. Sesshomaru needed to die. He needed to protect... who? Who couldn't he save?

...

Kikyo.

He felt the guilt again. He needed to save Kikyo... but he couldn't. The rage swiftly returned. Retribution. He would strike his revenge.

Once and for all he would win against Sesshomaru. He would finally make it up to his Kikyo.

Pain blossomed in his side, causing the rage to subside.

Inuyasha began to see his claws wrapped around a fragile neck.

"Kikyo?"

Kagome came into view, tears flowing freely.

* * *

**Authors Note: I actually really like the way this chapter turned out. I hope it has the effect for you (as readers) as I was hoping it would. **


	29. Preparations

Chapter Twenty-Nine - Preparations

Inuyasha was in the ward, recovering from the wounds Sesshomaru inflicted on him in his transformed state.

Kagome went back to her rooms for the day, ignoring all visitors. And Seshomaru buried himself in work, refusing any medical attention.

Yoshiko was busy finalizing her preparations. The ceremony was fast approaching and guests would arrive soon. She needed accommodations, cuisine, and plenty of ways to prevent boredom. All of which before the matchmaker events even started.

Main events should occur as soon as the final guest arrived. Maybe she could disguise them as daily entertainment?

Would that stop Sesshomaru from noticing?


	30. Rin Arrives

Chapter Thirty – Rin Arrives

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The pitter patter of bare feet sounded down the hall. Sesshomaru set down the scroll he was reading and stood, preparing for the inevitable.

She suddenly stopped outside the room. Sesshomaru, confused at her hesitation, was about to call out but she gave a soft, unobtrusive knock.

He was pleased she was finally taking her lessons, and his reprimands, to heart.

"Enter."

The bubbling energy that was his twelve-year-old ward quickly bounded into his arms.

He smiled. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, my lord," she beamed. "I heard Kagome is here. Is it true?"

Sesshomaru's good mood darkened.

"Hn."

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright another update complete. So I realized after my update yesterday that the new prompt is actually already posted, so I should be able to get a lot of work done today to get caught up on prewritten chapters today.**

**So I found a typo in one of my chapters, while I realize that they are impossible to completely prevent, I would like to ask that if any of you catch any more to please let me know right away. Something as simple as a missed space can completely throw off my word count, so its important to try and find them as soon as possible. Thanks ahead of time.**

**Also, I want to say thank you to all the people who take the time to review, they always make me so happy. While I may not respond to all of them, please know that every one of them are appreciated. Thank you so much for you're public support.**


	31. Yoshi

Chapter Thirty-One - Yoshi

"Gramma Yoshi!" Rin ran happily up to her grandmother's work room, catching her just as she rounded the corner.

The lady smiled happily at her.

"Rin, my dear." She cried excitedly and enveloped her in a warm hug. "You made it for the ceremony after all."

"Yes, Gramma." She pulled out of the hug and looked up at the taller woman. A somber expression suddenly taking her features.

Her grandmother noticed the look. "What is it, dear?"

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission first," she said quickly, dropping into a low bow. "I brought a guest with me."

* * *

**Author Note: So I just realized that my word count tool has been lying to me. So I will now need to go back and recount all the words in all my chapters thus far. This will obviously take me a little time to achieve, so I decided to put out my update on time regardless though the count may still be inaccurate.**

**This also means that some of the wording may change in the next day or so. Please note, that I will make sure to not change anything drastically. So while you may go back and reread the chapters if you wish (once I'm done) you will not be required nor expected to.**


	32. Nerves

Chapter Thirty-Two - Nerves

Inuyasha groaned as he tried to get comfortable in his cot. The doctor that was checking his bandages smacked his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I said lie still."

He rolled his eyes but stopped moving as he returned to his thoughts.

Kagome's hurt expression was still burned into his mind. He knew he had been hurting her, but it was hard to see it so plain on her face. How was he supposed to protect her from himself?

The door opened. Neither of them looked.

"There are no visitors-"

"This will only take a moment."

The cool voice grated on Inuyasha's nerves.


	33. Knocks

Chapter Thirty-Three - Knocks

Kagome was sitting on her futon, wallowing in self-pity. She told herself she wasn't going to do this anymore. But it hurt so much.

"Kikyo died." She buried her face in her arms. "So how does she still get in the way?"

There was another knock on her door. She was starting to feel guilty that she was worrying everyone.

She almost ignored it. "Yes?" She finally called.

The door cracked open and a small face poked in.

"Rin?" The girl ran in and she almost didn't get her arms up in time for the hug.

"Kagome! You _are _here."


	34. A Fuming Queen

Chapter Thirty-Four – A Fuming Queen

Yoshiko heard the news, knew it was true, but she still couldn't believe it. She was glad he wasn't actually her son, or she would had have to deliver punishment. Still. How could he be so _rude _while under her roof?

She knew she was storming through the hall as she made her way to the audience room, but she didn't care. She was fuming, all the better if people gave her a wide-berth.

She made her way to her seat before she visibly shook herself. She needed to be calm.

She had just gotten under control when everyone entered.


	35. Iron Fist

Chapter Thirty-Five – Iron Fist

Sesshomaru entered first, he _was_ Alpha, Kagome and Rin followed after. Rin was holding the miko's hand telling stories about her time in the human village.

Sesshomaru silently fumed. The miko should not be here. How could the hanyou have disregarded him so completely? _'How infuriating.'_

"Welcome." His mother called. He could tell she was upset.

_'Did she already hear?'_ He supposed she probably did. She ran her lands with an iron fist, she was always the first to know.

"It seems I have some bad news." Her eyes focused in on the girl.

_'She definitely knows.'_

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so this chapter is up and tomorrow's is set (as Saturdays are the only days I will guarantee an update). But I do need to go back and recount everything so I may be delayed for updates after that. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get it sorted out, but you never know.**

**Before I go, I wanted to give a shout out to ****JP5125**** for all the reviews they gave. I must admit, it was quite enjoyable to read your reactions to individual chapters. I got a good laugh from it, so thank you so much for that.**


	36. Why, Indeed

Chapter Thirty-Six – Why, Indeed

Kagome stood before the lady, a little intimidated by her direct stare.

"Okay," she started slowly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "What's the news?" She tried a happy tone.

Yoshiko's eyes narrowed a fraction before softening. She actually looked apologetic.

"It seems that Master Inuyasha has taken his leave from us a little early."

Kagome tried to process the words, but her mind was having trouble making sense of them.

"Taken... his leave?" It dawned on her. "He left?" She grew a little frantic. "Without... me? Why would he do that?"

Yoshiko turned to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Why, indeed?"

* * *

**Authors Note: So this update is actually considerably late, as I did promise someone it would be up at midnight. My sincere apologies for my failure to do that after I said I would. I get a pretty severe migraine yesterday that lasted through today. I was going to post anyway, but I ended up falling asleep after taking more of my medicine. Also, I'm sorry to say that I will not be posting tomorrow for the same reason (I didn't get any writing done yersterday.) There is also a good chance that the next day's update will be postponed as well since tomorrow I have a full day planned. But, since I liked the daily updates, I will do my best to get five more chapters written in my free time today and tomorrow (what little of it there is).**

**On another note, today is one week completed of daily updates to my story. Yay! To celebrate I wanted to share with everyone my success so far. :) As of today (these new 5 are NOT included), my story has:**

**On Dokuga- 21 Reviews and 19,014 Reads. The highest read chapter is (of course) 1 with 2,218, second place is surprisingly 12 with 1,295, and the most reviews was recieved after 25 with 5 reviews on one day.**

**On Fanfiction - 23 Reviews, 10,046 Hits, and 1,028 Visitors. The Chapter with the most hits and visitors is (again) 1 with 1,117 Hits and 781 Visitors. The most reviews was recieved after 30 with 10 reviews on on day. It is on 1 C2, FanFiction Favorites - General Mix, has 9 favs, and is on the alert list of 24 users.**

**Thank you so much everyone! I hope we can keep it up.**


	37. The Letter

Chapter Thirty-Seven – The Letter

Yoshiko's dark eyes focused on her son. "Maybe you could tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, why Master Inuyasha left this letter for you?" The letter contained a few passages from Inuyasha asking for Sesshomaru's forgiveness and, in the end, if he would watch over the girl instead. She was actually very confused. It seemed that Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru wanted the miko for himself. She wasn't sure where he got the idea.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in confusion. It seemed like he hadn't seen it yet. She motioned so he could take it.

He quickly skimmed it over, then looked up in anger.


	38. Answers

Chapter Thirty-Eight - Answers

Sesshomaru crumbled the letter his half-brother had left for him. His mother was still staring, but he needed to think of an appropriate answer.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha?" She must have tired of waiting for him.

Never one to cower in fear, Sesshomaru answered her boldly.

"We spoke. This Sesshomaru told him to leave."

His mother's glare turned deadly.

"Why would you do that?"

He fought the urge to shrug. "He did not belong here."

"What about me?" The miko asked softly. He didn't bother to look as he answered her.

"He wasn't supposed to leave you here."


	39. Decision

Chapter Thirty-Nine - Decision

Yoshiko supposed she understood, Sesshomaru did not intentionally wrong this human. But the girl _had_ been wronged, nonetheless. And she could not let this injustice stand. But how to make it up to her? It would be impossible to find Inuyasha in a timely matter, not with his head start.

"How will I get home?" Kagome whispered.

_'Oh, perfect.' _She fought back her satisfied smile. She looked to her son, deciding quickly.

"Sesshomaru, you will honor Inuyasha's wish and care for Kagome-"

"Are you-" He interrupted, but she forged on.

"-By returning her to her home after the ceremony."


	40. Travel Companion

Chapter Forty – Travel Companion

Kagome, who hadn't been listening to most of the conversation, finally caught what was being said.

"Wait," she butted in. "I'm supposed to travel with _him_?" Her finger shot to the taiyoukai.

He turned to her, face indifferent. "What is wrong with this Sesshomaru?"

Her cheeks blushed as she remembered the butterflies from earlier, but she covered her embarrassment with anger. "Everything! It's your fault Inuyasha left me here."

He was suddenly close, and she... caught by golden eyes.

"Are you implying that the half-breed's company is preferable to this Sesshomaru's?"

The nervous tumble returned to her stomach.

"U-um... maybe?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered into the Weekly Perfection Prompt [#197] - Shot**

**Second Place Winner.  
**


	41. Refusal

Chapter Forty-One - Refusal

Sesshomaru glared at the miko, hating that she continued to insult him. But he stepped away from her unsure expression.

He looked up to his mother, who was watching them intently.

"This Sesshomaru refuses."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "I'm not giving you the choice." But she sighed and stood from her seat. Sesshomaru expected her to leave or perhaps approach him to try and make her point. He did not expect her to approach the miko, though he did not express his surprise.

"Kagome." She cupped the human's face in her hands. "This is your only way home."

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright, so I'm finally back! Sorry I didn't get more out yesterday like I hoped. But I was too busy to get any writing done like I kind of figured would happen. Hopefully in the next few days here I should be able to get way ahead in writing. Cross our fingers. :)**


	42. Sulking

Chapter Forty-Two - Sulking

Kagome was _not_ sulking. She needed a travel companion if she was to make it home safely. She was well aware of that. She was happy to have easily found someone to take her. It didn't matter that it was the dangerous, intimidating, and incredibly stoic Lord Sesshomaru.

Really.

It didn't matter.

At all.

So why did she keep thinking of the butterflies she seemed to get around him? And why did his face seem to be extra alluring in her mind?

Could it be she was actually attracted to the inuyoukai?

She started to blush.

But...

What about Inuyasha?

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Entered into the Weekly Perfection Prompt [#198] - Extra**


	43. Prospects?

Chapter Forty-Three – Prospects?

"Well, what about him?" She muttered. _'It's not like he pays any attention to me anymore.'_

But she thought of the way he had defended her against Sesshomaru. She was flattered, ...but then he promptly abandoned her. _'I'm sick of mixed signals.'_

Sesshomaru was easier to understand. She understood his motivations.

Wait.

Was she considering him as a prospect?

…Hardly.

She knew he hated her. Not that she could read him.

But he seemed to be showing more emotion around her. Even if it was irritation, or worse, anger. It was still an improvement over his usual mask.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Entered into the Weekly Perfection Prompt [#198] - Extra**


	44. Signals

Chapter Forty-Four - Signals

Kagome realized someone was knocking on her door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Sesshomaru stepped in.

_'Speak of the devil...'_

He simply stood there until the silence started to bother her.

"Yes?" She asked softly, not wanting to sound as impatient as she felt.

She searched for any signs of emotion. Yeah right, his face was blank.

"The ceremony occurs in three days. You're an... honored guest so you may ask him for anything you need."

"Him?"

"...This Sesshomaru."

"Oh," she smiled, trying to be appreciative. "Thank you, that's very helpful, Sesshomaru."

Was that a flash of embarrassment?

"Hn."

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Entered into the Weekly Perfection Prompt [#198] - Extra**


	45. Complimentary

Chapter Forty-Five - Complimentary

Many inuyoukai arrived from everywhere to take part in the ceremony. Even 200 years after his death, the Inu no Tiasho was greatly respected. Never had there been a more generous and powerful leader, and the people loved him for it.

Yoshiko was no exception.

Despite his betrayal, she still missed him.

So far, Yoshiko paled in comparison. But she was not meant to rule; Sesshomaru was the rightful heir.

But he wouldn't be as kind as his sire. He needed a compassionate mate to temper his will.

Yoshiko sighed. Locating someone to compliment her son would certainly be difficult.


	46. Conversation

Chapter Forty-Six - Conversation

He lay in his room, thoughts of the day's events tumbling in his mind.

_'How did things go so wrong?'_

He thought of his conversation with Inuyasha. He told him to take the miko and leave, neither of them should be here. Sesshomaru thought he made his point clear.

"_You still care for her."_

_Inuyasha looked away. "Well, yeah... I guess I do."_

"_Then take her and go. Before something else occurs that you may regret."_

_Inuyasha looked at him curiously. "Why do you care what happens to her?"_

"_This Sesshomaru does not care for the welfare of humans."_

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes, JUST made this update on time... by like 1 minute lol. (it's GMT-6 by me so sorry if that statement isn't true for you)**


	47. Fault

Chapter Forty-Seven - Fault

Sesshomaru sat up and crossed his arms. Now he needed to travel with the annoying miko. Just because Inuyasha ignored his statement. He growled. He did not care about this human. _'How could the hanyou mistake this Sesshomaru?'_

He thought of refusing again, but his mother had made herself quite clear.

"_My decision is final." She glared at him._

"_This Sesshomaru-"_

"_It was _your _fault!"_

"_It was Inuyasha's fault!" He rarely raised his voice, and Yoshiko looked taken back._

"_Perhaps, but he isn't here. If you really need compensation, we will work something out. But you _will _take her."_


	48. Compensation

Chapter Forty-Eight - Compensation

Yoshiko sighed. She knew what he wanted as compensation. To be offered his lands without requiring he take a mate.

But the events were already scheduled to start tomorrow evening. Plus, she still felt he needed one.

Maybe she could give him choice over his mate, granted he pick from the girls she selected? Then they both got they wanted. That should do, but she couldn't tell him right away. She still didn't want him to know what she was doing.

He would make a fuss if he knew. And she didn't need a scene in front of her guests.


	49. Sparring

Chapter Forty-Nine - Sparring

Kagome watched in awe as the two samurai sparred with bamboo swords. Their technique and precise movements were inspiring. It almost seemed more like a dance than a sport. She turned to Yoshiko at her side. "What is this?"

The lady smiled at her. "Kenjutsu. It means 'the technique of the sword.'"

Kagome watched eagerly. She remembered seeing this in her time, but it was nothing like the two men before her. It all seemed to end far too quickly.

"What will we see next?"

"Another round. The women duel next."

Full of excitement, Kagome ran to the rail.


	50. Kyudo

Chapter Fifty - Kyudo

The ceremony finally arrived and Seshsomaru knew his mother was up to something. But he hadn't figured out _what_ yet. Never before had women been involved in so many of the main events. And he saw her, saw how she watched every mock battle, every sparring... studying each participant.

_'Why would she care so much?'_

He looked back to the current entertainment. Kenjutsu and sumo had already finished and jujutsu was in progress. Next would be kyudo. Sesshomaru was already bored so he turned to retreat to the castle. Then he heard a familiar voice squeal.

"Kyudo is archery?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok a few things here. First, I want to mention that I have finished checking and fixing my chapters. They have been checked on so if there are still errors, I blame the site. If I do find that it is still wrong, I say screw it. Close enough. Anyway, I have them updated on Dokuga and will go and finish doing so on Fanfiction as soon as I'm done posting here. So if you want you can go back and reread them. Again, nothing major has been changed, it was just me fussing with words, but some chapters do seem to flow a little nicer now.**

**Next, I want to mention that I noticed an embarrassing amount of typographical and grammical errors as I reread each chapter. I want to state... again... that if you do notice any in the future, to PLEASE let me know right away. Word counts are inaccurate when there are mistakes.**

**On a public note, I want to address the amount of reviews that comment that it seems like Yoshiko is trying to set up Kagome and Sesshomaru already. I want to say that this isn't true. While it may seem like it, Yoshiko really just likes to mess with Sesshomaru in any way she can. And he gets very annoyed very easily around Kagome. So it makes Yoshiko's job easier when she forces them to hang out.**

**Lastly, there is a poll I would like people to check out for me. If you have free time, please visit my profile for it.  
**

**Thanks again, people! Please take the time to review.**


	51. Sign Up

Chapter Fifty-One – Sign Up

Kagome waited in line for half an hour to sign up for Kyudo. Not that she noticed the time. She was too excited about the events.

The girl in front of her was also participating in the Kyudo rounds, and Kagome was so caught up in conversation that she was at the front before she realized.

After signing up, she wandered a bit to meet other people and wait for the women rounds.

She felt like she barely had time to really see anything before they were announcing for Kyudo participants to prepare.

Kagome quickly ran back to find equipment.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that I missed two days of posting. I feel like fail. Truth is I was on time to get everything posted on Thursday, but then I got into a huge fight with my roommate. It really kinda killed my mood. So, alas, I never finished writing. I was going to put them up Friday (as I did finish the 5) but then I wanted to put up 10 to make it up to you. Unfortunately, that took me until passed the midnight mark to finish. But I do have 10 chapters for you. Am I forgiven?**


	52. Round One

Chapter Fifty-Two – Round One

Sesshomaru watched with slight interest. The targets were ready and the women started to make their way onto the field, weapons in tow. The miko's warm aura reached him before he actually saw her. It almost burned with excitement.

Then she did walk out near the end of the line and she looked surprisingly focused. It was good to see her take something serious.

The participants all lined up.

"Ready." They all grabbed their arrows.

"Set" Kagome pulled back on the string, body full of deadly tension.

"FIRE!" A deafening twang sounded, and her arrow was suddenly in the bulls-eye.


	53. Too Bad

Chapter Fifty-Three – Too Bad

Yoshiko was proud of the little miko. She was quickly escalating through the rounds. It was interesting to see her besting some of the greatest archers the inuyoukai had to offer. But what was more interesting was that Sesshomaru seemed to be sticking around to watch her compete.

_'It's too bad she's human. She could have been a top runner for Sesshomaru's mate.'_

But Yoshiko knew Sesshomaru would never acknowledge a human as a mate. Plus she had already promised that the girl would be taken home and she wouldn't go back on her word.

_'Such a pity.'_


	54. Seat of Honor

Chapter Fifty-Four – Seat of Honor

Kagome was surprising herself. She knew that she had improved over the years of traveling with Inuyasha, but she didn't think she would do this well against youkai. She had already made it to the final round. If she won this she would be given a seat of honor at the main event and, though she was promised one anyway, she wanted to earn it.

She waited in the barracks for the round to start.

"Hello, Kagome." She looked over and saw the girl she spoke to in line. They smiled.

"Hello, Mayumi! I didn't realize you made it, too."


	55. Impressive

Chapter Fifty-Five - Impressive

Sesshomaru found himself waiting for the final round of Kyudo to start. He wasn't sure what possessed him to him to stay and watch her compete.

Either it was seeing his people desperately lacking skills, or he was actually impressed with the human.

The women came onto the field, the miko was smiling playfully at the youkai next to her. Sesshomaru recognized her as the winner from the Kyudo tournament last century.

Arrows loosed and two struck the center of the bulls-eye. The crowd roared. Sesshomaru calmly watched the miko and champion congratulate each other.

Then Yoshiko entered the ring.


	56. Winner

Chapter Fifty-Six - Winner

As Yoshiko waited for a servant to make measurements, she faced the audience.

"It seems to be a close match this year." There was cheering in response. "Though we will find out who the true winner is shortly, I would like to extend the seat of honor to our runner up for a job well done." Another round of applause and the servant came to whisper in her ear. Without revealing anything, she pulled the two girls to her.

"Who is our winner? The miko, Kagome? Or our previous champion, Mayumi?"

The crowd fell into silence. Yoshiko smiled smiled brilliantly.


	57. Cheers

Chapter Fifty-Seven - Cheers

"Congratulations!" Mayumi hugged her eagerly. Kagome just blinked, before cheering loudly.

"I can't believe it! I actually won?" She finally hugged Mayumi back.

"You did so great!" Her new friend exclaimed.

"You, too!"

Kagome looked out to the crowd and bowed. The cheers were deafening.

"Thanks!" She yelled with a wave.

Then she realized Sesshomaru was watching her near the back. She smiled brightly at him, but he merely turned and walked away. She was still grateful that he had stayed to watch her participate.

"Kagome," Mayumi gained her attention again. "Would you like to join me in the dances?"


	58. Koryu

Chapter Fifty-Eight - Koryu

Sesshomaru waited behind one of the tents that was meant for guests to use. How much longer?

"Are you finished?" He called sternly.

"A-almost."

A boy approached him before he could reprimand her for taking so long.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru." Came his mild mannered voice.

"What do you want, human?"

"W-well, I wanted to tell you that I would be joining the Koryu tournament." Sesshomaru continued to stare at the boy. "I-I was hoping that you would come to watch with-"

"Why would I be interested in watching you fight, demon slayer?"

"Kohaku!" Rin finally emerged from the tent.


	59. Misery

Chapter Fifty-Nine – Misery

Kagome wasn't entirely sure how she let Mayumi talk her into this. She was pretty sure she had declined.

_'Then why am I wearing such a revealing outfit?'_

She looked down at herself in horror.

"Have you ever performed a Western dance before?" Mayumi walked up, a huge bundle of cloth in her arms. Kagome shook her head. The girl smiled at her as she started to shake out the fabric she was holding.

"Well, then we better get started. Here, take this." Kagome quickly caught the massive cloth thrown at her.

"What is this?"

"Your fans, of course."


	60. The Dance

Chapter Sixty – The Dance

Yoshiko couldn't help but be amused. Kagome definitely was making her way as a powerful archer, but dancing did not seem to be her strong suit. First of all, she seemed miserable. Wholly uncomfortable in her own skin. This was an event meant to show sensuality. Poor Kagome looked more like a stiff log trying to imitate the water it was floating in.

Second, it was obvious she was missing the most important part of dance. Any true dancer knew that the presentation didn't come from the steps you made, but from what you felt within.

_This_ wasn't very good.

* * *

**Authors Note: So anyways, uppie date complete. And hopefully I will be productive tomorrow... uh, today and get more done for you. **

**On some other notes, a HUGE thank you to all the people who voted on my poll so far. I really appreciate it. If you haven't voted yet, please visit my profile and do so. It will be open for an undisclosed amount of time.**

**Lastly, I actually got second place in a contest! Woot to my first time placing. It was Chapter 40 – Travel Companion if you're interested. Can't wait for my banner. :D**


	61. Groupies

Chapter Sixty-One - Groupies

The miko heaved a sigh of relief as the music ended. Sesshomaru didn't laugh at her ridiculousness once throughout the dance, but he couldn't help the slight smirk that graced his lips.

'_Why did she even bother to participate?'_

The group of dancers left the makeshift stage. Sesshomaru started to walk away and fought a groan. Another group of females were about to approach him. He was surprised he didn't leave a long time ago.

He stopped and looked to Jaken. "Tell Yoshiko this Sesshomaru is retreating to his room." He then made his quick exit to the castle.


	62. Delivery

Chapter Sixty-Two - Delivery

Sesshomaru's personal servant approached Yoshiko's chair. She waved him to her.

"Can I help you, Jaken?"

He bowed before saying in his usual annoying voice. "Lady Yoshiko, Lord Sesshomaru has sent me with a message for you."

"Ah, yes," she smiled. "And just how is my son enjoying the festivities today?"

Jaken hesitated before answering her. "My lord has decided to return to his room until the events have concluded for the night."

She quickly jumped up. "What?" Jaken cowered at her outburst but she suddenly had an idea.

"Alright, then." Jaken's face was disbelieving. "Someone send Kagome to me."


	63. Retreat

Chapter Sixty-Three - Retreat

Sesshomaru could hear the cheers from the events all the way in his room. All he wanted was to get away, but silence would be impossible.

With a sigh he walked to his window. It looked like one of the dancing rounds had finished. The numerous cat calls told him it was burlesque.

Sesshomaru had no love for the filthy display.

The was a knock on the door. He welcomed the distraction, but instead of calling out, he opened the door.

The miko stood before him, wearing a formal kimono. She smiled despite his glare.

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

"What now, miko?"


	64. Snoop

Chapter Sixty-Four - Snoop

Kagome squeezed past the taiyoukai's stubborn form.

"This is a nice room." She commented idly.

"Human, this Sesshomaru asked you a question." She looked back, he still stood in the doorway.

"Why yes, that Sesshomaru did ask me a question." She smirked at him.

He _glowered_. But she turned back to the room and continued to snoop around.

"I _suppose_ I should let him know that Lady Yoshiko sent word that the ceremony's main event will be starting soon." She faced him again.

"She has requested his presence immediately."

Her eyes softened.

"You know... you can try saying 'I.'"


	65. Late

Chapter Sixty-Five - Late

Yoshiko waited for the last two guests arrive. She whispered heatedly to her assistant.

"Where _are_ they? This is why I sent Kagome early."

"I'm sure they will be here shortly, my lady." Came back the generic response.

The table suddenly shook with a slight thump. Yoshiko looked where Rin sat beside her. The girl was still staring at the table.

"Rin, will you quit pouting please."

"It's not fair, Gramma!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Yes, it is. There's reasons for age requirements on events. Kohaku can try again next year."

Finally, she felt their clashing aura's.

* * *

**Authors Note: So I should probably let you know now that I will be visiting my parents as soon as I get done working tomorrow and I won't be back until I have to work on Wednesday. So enjoy this update because the next one won't be until Thursday. Sorry.**

**A recent review made me feel like I don't respond enough to you guys. So (assuming it's a decent one) I want to start replying to more of your reviews. If you have any questions or just want to comment on something please do so, and I will try to get back to you in a timely matter.**

**Before I go, I also wanted to say that if you do vote on my poll (that is on my profile) please do not also vote on it over on dokuga. This will probably be the last time I talk about it, but if any new people come to this or if you haven't voted yet, please know that it will be there for a long time so feel free to put in your two cents.**

**So see you in a few days, vote and review in the meantime, **

**~Nikra**


	66. Poke

Chapter Sixty-Six - Poke

"Will you quit it?" She finally snapped. She thought they had gotten everything out of their systems already. The fight in the castle had been mild, but taken quite a bit of their time. She personally was pretty wiped.

Kagome felt his aura whip at her again.

"Sesshomaru! Knock it off!"

"Do not order this Sesshomaru around, human." She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed back with her reiki. Similar to how you would push someone away physically.

He huffed but his aura receded. The walk became tolerable for a while.

Then she felt an aura poke her.

"Sesshomaru!"


	67. Bug Off

Chapter Sixty-Seven – Bug Off

Sesshomaru knew he was bugging the miko. That was his intention. It was for a distraction from the thoughts that were tumbling around in his mind.

He knew that he should start saying 'I.' It was something he had battled with for years. Speaking in the third person was childish to say the least. But due to his lack of socialization as a child, he struggled with it.

_'Damn, the miko for mocking this Sesshomaru's speech impediment.' _

He had actually come to to terms with it... until the human brought it up.

…

He pushed at her aura again.


	68. Hurry Up

Chapter Sixty-Eight – Hurry Up

They reached the top of the hill just outside the castle walls. Kagome sighed in relief as she finally saw the crowd for the ceremony sitting in the center of a huge crater.

"Let's hurry, they're gonna start!" She started to run towards them, leaving Sesshomaru behind.

She was just about the round the next hill when a force hit her from behind. By the time she was able to get her bearings, they had stopped outside the crater.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru beside her. His arm dropped from her waist.

"You said you wanted to hurry. This was faster."


	69. The Ceremony

Chapter Sixty-Nine – The Ceremony

Finally, the table was full. Kagome and Sesshomaru filled the last two seats of honor.

Yoshiko took a deep breath and started the main event.

"Welcome, my fellow clanmates, other tribe members, and all various races we have here today." She glanced briefly at Kagome before returning to the crowd.

"At last, we honor my deceased mate and your previous lord of the west." The was a explosion of cheers and Yoshiko easily slipped into her speech.

It ended fairly quickly. "And now, our dance champion has the honor of performing the Bon Odori. Please welcome her to the stage."


	70. Bon Odori

Chapter Seventy – Bon Odori

Kagome felt her excitement grow. She never knew that the dance performed during the festival for the dead originated from youkai customs. In her time, the Bon Odori was a folk dance meant to welcome the spirits of the dead, but she wasn't sure if it was the same thing in feudal japan.

A steady beat sounded and the demoness moved her body to the music. With every beat she twisted faster and faster. Kagome was quickly enthralled.

Suddenly, there was a flicker of light at her wrists.

Painfully slow, that glowing smoke twisted up to form a graceful figure.


	71. Face

Chapter Seventy-One - Face

Sesshomaru heard the miko gasp beside him. He stole a glance and saw her absorbed in the show. He smirked as he turned back to the view.

The dancer had sped up to a frantic beat, one only her demon abilities made possible, but her youki was still slow in forming the picture in the darkening sky. The two opposing scenes were indeed mesmerizing.

Finally, the Inu no Taisho materialized out of the mist. The wise face smiled down and the crowd roared.

Sesshomaru felt he gave enough respect to his fallen sire. His eyes flicked to the miko again.


	72. Trip

Chapter Seventy-Two - Trip

Kagome smiled to herself as the ceremony came to an end. She had stayed later than most and the night was almost spent. She tiredly shuffled up the hill towards the castle walls. She didn't remember it taking this long to make her way out to the crater.

She stumbled and a firm hand grabbed her arm, preventing her fall.

Slightly shocked with her situation, she glanced up to her savior. Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"Human, watch where you step."

His toned irked her, but she righted herself, pulled her arm free, and adjusted her kimono.

"Well, thanks anyway."


	73. Why

Chapter Seventy-Three - Why

Sesshomaru wondered why he even bothered with the miko. She was irritating, clumsy, loud, and temperamental.

"Why did you stay if you cannot walk yourself back?"

Not that he really cared.

She fidgeted before answering the question.

"Well, I was having fun. I didn't think it would be such a long walk..."

He arched an eyebrow at that.

She blushed, embarrassment filling her aura.

"Well, it didn't seem that far on the way-"

"That is because this Sesshomaru ran you before." How did she forget something so recent?

Her blush deepened.

Sesshomaru was surprised to realize he enjoyed humiliating her.


	74. Amusement

Chapter Seventy-Four - Amusement

Yoshiko smiled as Kagome and Sesshomaru conversed in the field. It seemed like they were actually sharing a semblance of goodwill.

"This is new." She whispered to herself.

She couldn't hear what they were saying but Kagome seemed to be a little reserved. Sesshomaru was his usual unreadable-yet-somehow-haughty self.

Then Sesshomaru said something and Kagome's head snapped up. Her reiki was fierce, though it attacked none of the other guests.

Yoshiko could almost make out what she yelling from here.

"Well, that's even better." The way the miko showed no fear was definitely amusing. Especially in front of her son.


	75. Petty

Chapter Seventy-Five - Petty

Kagome stomped her way down the hall to the room she was given. Still muttering to herself about the argument fresh in her mind.

"So why don't you just run me back then?"

Stomp. Stomp.

"Why not think your decisions through next time?"

Stomp. Stomp.

"It'll only take you a second."

Stomp.

"It would require unnecessary effort."

Stomp.

"Urrg!"

She was so... _mad!_

She was being too loud for the guests, but she didn't care.

_His_ room was close by. He was probably in there too.

Good.

She didn't care if it was petty, she hoped he could hear her.


	76. Sleeping Doll

Chapter Seventy-Six – Sleeping Doll

Sesshomaru walked into his mother's study. He didn't bother to announce himself, he knew she was expecting him.

She looked up with a smile.

"Hello, son." He didn't answer her, but her smile didn't waver.

"It seems Kagome is still sleeping." It wasn't a question, so again, he didn't answer her.

This time her smile did fade and was replaced with a serious expression.

"I don't want you to wake her. Instead, you will make preparations to start your journey tomorrow morning."

Annoyance filled him. He was not looking forward to this trip. Hopefully, he would be home soon enough.


	77. Forgetful

Chapter Seventy-Seven - Forgetful

Yoshiko watched as Sesshomaru left without ever saying a word. She knew he was upset with the situation, but his absence was a perfect opportunity for her.

It would give her time to go over her notes and make some decisions regarding Sesshomaru's mate-to-be.

She realized now that she never told him what his compensation would entail. But if he would go through with it without knowing, all the better.

She would still hold to her end, anything else would be dishonorable.

There was a light knock and Mayumi entered.

"You called, my lady?"

"Ah yes, come have a seat."


	78. Oversleep

Chapter Seventy-Eight – Oversleep

Kagome slowly drifted into consciousness, lazily turning under her light covering. Her eyes blinked open, then she jolted in surprise.

Her room was already dark. She ran to the window and the moon was high in the sky. She distinctly remembered dawn approaching when she went to sleep. That meant the day, and departure time, was long gone.

She sunk to the floor.

"I bet Sesshomaru is furious."

She sighed and looked around the room for her bag. She found it next to the door. She walked to it, but found it already packed.

"Only thing left is to apologize."


	79. Do Not Disturb

Chapter Seventy-Nine – Do Not Disturb

Sesshomaru was finally able to sit in his room. The day had been long with all the preparations he had to make. This miko was such a nuisance, he didn't want to spend more time with her.

There was a soft knock. Not wanting to be disturbed, he ignored it. There was a push of warm aura he was beginning to recognize. When it touched his, it filled with irritation.

The knock came again with more force.

Fighting a growl, he opened the door and glared at the already angry girl.

His words were clipped. "What do you want, miko?"


	80. Forget It

Chapter Eighty – Forget It

Kagome glared at the rude taiyoukai, suddenly not wanting to give her apology.

"Forget it. It's not worth it." She turned, storming away, but he grabbed her arm.

"No, you disrupted this Sesshomaru, now answer his question."

"Well, I don't want to when _he's_ being an ass." She pulled her arm out of his loosened grip and started down the hallway.

Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Did you just insult this Sesshomaru... _again_?"

She crossed in her arms, using anger in an attempt to hide the flash of fear she felt.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry this update was so much later than it has been lately. Even though I had off of work yesterday, it wasn't a very productive day for me. Though, I am continuing to write until I get quite a few days ahead. So you can expect the next update to come right at midnight CST and it will be like that for the next few days. I want to continue that update schedule for as long as I can. So see you again in a few hours.**


	81. Reproach

Chapter Eighty-One - Reproach

Sesshomaru held himself in check, lest he strangle whom he was supposed to be taking care of in the immediate future. His Beast raged, demanding he deliver punishment.

It seemed this miko had a talent for bringing out his primal side.

"I..." Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. She looked almost reproachful. "I just came to say I'm sorry."

His rage melted away. Arching an eyebrow at her sudden change, he ignored the way his Beast enjoyed her supposed submission.

"So, I guess I'll just leave now." She turned and Sesshomaru had the urge to stop her.


	82. Just Tired

Chapter Eighty-Two - Just Tired

Kagome wasn't sure why she gave up on being angry. She guessed she was a little tired of fighting. Or maybe she was still a little groggy from sleeping all day. Either way, she just wanted to say sorry, since it was the right thing to do, and move on.

She started down the hall but was stopped by a hand on her arm. This time it was gentle.

She glanced at Sesshomaru's face. It was unreadable.

"Explain."

She must have looked confused for he elaborated.

"Why do you apologize?"

"Because I wasted the day. We were supposed to leave."


	83. My Turn

Chapter Eighty-Three – My Turn

Sesshomaru's face lightened in understanding, though she couldn't tell what physically changed in his expression.

He crossed his arms. "There is no need. Today was not a day for travel."

She frowned. "What-"

"Preparations were not made. They are finished now, so be ready to leave in the morning."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "Well, is there anything we need to do in the morning before we leave?"

"...You need not concern yourself. That is hours away."

"But I just woke up. I can't sleep until morning. I want to do my share while _you_ sleep." She smiled brightly.


	84. Ready?

Chapter Eighty-Four – Ready?

Sleep was impossible. Knowing that the miko was trying to do his work, bothered him to the point of restlessness. He was Alpha, she was a human. Everything about this arrangement was wrong. Finally, he gave up as the sky went gray with dawn. It wouldn't be the first time he went a night without rest.

He went looking for her, but impatience had him sending out a wave of youki. As expected, her reiki responded. He flew to her location in a matter of seconds.

"Are you prepared?"

She exited the kitchen, rice cake in tow.

"Yes, _we _are."


	85. Rude Awakening

Chapter Eighty-Five – Rude Awakening

Yoshiko was woken by a powerful aura she instantly recognized as her son's. She slowly made her way to the window. They had just left the castle and were making their way to the gates.

"Did he have to wake the castle first?"

She smiled gingerly at them. Kagome was talking away, completely at ease in the inuyoukai's presence. And Sesshomaru was ignoring her, but he never made an attempt to stop the chatter. She wondered if either noticed how well they actually got along.

"Doubtful."

Once again, she wished a human mate wasn't off limits in her son's eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note: So here it is as promised, but actually a little early. Oh well. I want to go to bed. So enjoy it a quarter hour ahead of time.**


	86. Glorious Day

Chapter Eighty-Six – Glorious Day

The morning sunlight was warm against Kagome's dark hair, the birds chirped happily as they went about their daily chores, and Kagome was more than pleased to fill the silence with any thoughts that randomly came to mind.

She chatted on and on about some of her travels with Inuyasha, how Sango and Miroku sent her letters every now and then about their life, and how she felt that she really improved in her skills with the bow.

In fact, she had been so oblivious as she reminisced, that she completely missed Sesshomaru's growing frown until he snapped at her.


	87. Morning of Misery

Chapter Eighty-Seven – Morning of Misery

He swore that the miko was trying to annoying him on purpose. It was already ungodly hot, the forest animals were irritatingly loud, and to top it off, the girl did not stop talking since they left. She wasn't even keeping a steady topic, just spouting bouts of nonsense. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Miko, have you ever been quiet for more than an hour?"

He shot her a sideways glare and saw that she was shocked.

But then she smiled.

"Sure I have. Everyone sleeps, you know."

Then she continued on as if he never interrupted.

He inwardly sighed.


	88. Listen to Me

Chapter Eighty-Eight – Listen to Me

Sesshomaru had been steadily ignoring the constant noise at his side. That was most likely the only reason he was able to hear the roar in the distance.

He turned and began to walk off the path. The miko stopped her chatter but he didn't hear her footsteps behind him. He looked back.

"Miko, you must come this way."

Her confusion was obvious.

"Uh... Isn't the road safer?"

"Do not question your superior." He turned and started off without her.

He still didn't hear her footsteps.

He called as he turned back. "There isn't time-"

But it was too late.


	89. Horde

Chapter Eighty-Nine – Horde

Kagome was confused at Sesshomaru's sudden change in direction, but as a horde of men bearing pitchforks and torches came down the path, she wished she had just listened to him. In shock, she wasn't able to move out of the way, and the men just continued on their path.

It wasn't until she was knocked onto her side that she realized the danger.

She looked back and saw that Sesshomaru stood before the men.

"What is it you seek, humans?"

"It's a demon!"

"Demons!"

The mob's clamor grew to a deafening roar. Then they fell onto the taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru!"


	90. Reward

Chapter Ninety - Reward

Kagome hurried to where Sesshomaru had stood, pushing men out of her way. In her efforts, she was punched in the gut and took a blow to the side of her head. Both throbbed in agony, but she ignored the pain. She needed to help him.

Just when she got close, there was an explosion of power and bodies flew from Sesshomaru's standing form. Not sure what else to do, she sank to her knees at his side.

He threw her a glance she couldn't decipher then looked back over the crowd.

"This is how you reward the west's protection?"


	91. Submission

Chapter Ninety-One - Submission

Sesshomaru watched the fear settle over the human men. He wasn't sure why he bothered to protect the imbeciles. Just because they lived in his domain? He should kick them out.

The horde murmured their apologies, then ran back the way they came. He looked down at the only human he _couldn't_ send away.

His glare was menacing and she physically shrunk in on herself.

"Next time," his words were clipped with rage, "you will obey a direct order."

Her scent filled with submission, and it made his Beast purr with satisfaction.

It was about time she learned her place.


	92. Newfound Trust

Chapter Ninety-Two – Newfound Trust

Kagome was a little ashamed of herself. She knew Sesshomaru was trying to protect her, he _had_ to. Yet she still found herself questioning his actions.

She saw the spot of blood on his sleeve.

It might be nothing to someone as powerful as him, but it shouldn't have happened at all. If she had listened and gotten off the path when he told her to, they would have avoided the confrontation entirely.

Maybe _that_ was why she did what she did next. Or maybe, she was just finally beginning to trust him.

Either way, she had surprised even herself.


	93. Propriety

Chapter Ninety-Three - Propriety

Sesshomaru's nose twitched when he smelled the foul scent of yet another human. He was growing increasingly tired of this game.

He didn't glance at the miko, but expected her to listen this time.

"Come." Was all he said, and he waited a moment for her to comply.

His eyebrows shot up when he felt her small hands wrap around one of his arms.

He looked at her curiously, but her eyes only roamed the forest ahead.

His Beast beamed. It liked that she welcomed his protection.

His logical mind pushed the feeling away immediately.

_'It is appropriate, nothing more.'_

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Entered into KYN's Weekly Word Prompt [#1] - Scent**


	94. Welcoming Weakness

Chapter Ninety-Four – Welcoming Weakness

Kagome found herself being led into the forest. Having forgotten her bow and arrow behind, she was terrified of the dangers that lay within. Her reiki could take out any demon, but there were numerous terrors that she would pose no threat against. She tightened her grip on the only thing that would be able to save her.

She looked to his face, but he seemed completely focused on his task of navigating the overgrowth.

It felt strange to welcome Sesshomau's protection so completely, after she had become so used to defending herself.

But it felt kind of good, too.


	95. Problem

Chapter Ninety-Five - Problem

Something was wrong. The scent should have faded hours ago. No human should be able to track him after all the precautions he took.

Yet the smell lingered.

Perhaps it was because the miko had slowed him down. He could fly them both away from the invader... But to do so would give away his insecurities. Not to mention, it was backing down from a challenge.

Maybe it had been a fluke, and he could lose his tracker, yet. Sesshomaru decided he would avoid him for awhile more.

If the scent remained for much longer, he would just end it.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, I was asked a question I wanted to publically answer just in case anyone else is curious.**

**Why does Sesshomaru speak in the third person?**

**I realize that he doesn't do this in either the manga nor the anime, but in the japanese version he does. In Japanese culture, ****it is viewed as a speech impediment when present in adults. **It is common with children, but can also occur with adults due **to a lack of social interaction during childhood.** Which is true for Sesshomaru. 

**So I hope this clears that up a little, but if you still have questions, feel free at ask and I'll to be a little clearer.**


	96. Natural Beauty

Chapter Ninety-Six – Natural Beauty

After hours of walking through the woods, Kagome was relaxed. The danger seemed far away and if something did come at them, Sesshomaru would know right away. There was no point in cowering as they walked.

In fact, she had taken to observing some of the natural beauty that she only found in feudal japan. From the sunlight that drifted through the trees to the birds weaving around branches, there were always sights to enjoy.

So when she heard rustling in the trees, she turned to see which animal she would find.

But was instead roughly thrown to the side.


	97. Incoming

Chapter Ninety-Seven - Incoming

"Ouch." Kagome turned back, with every intention of yelling at Sesshomaru, when a dark blur dropped from the treetops and sped toward her.

Startled, she scrambled backward in a futile attempt to flee.

Just before it reached her, there was a white flash and it was suddenly gone.

She looked around in confusion, but the area was clear. Even Sesshomaru was missing.

Suddenly, there were noises from above her and she looked up to see the dark object descending on her.

She was pulled to her feet and brought face-to-face with a strange man.

She let loose a piercing scream.


	98. Human?

Chapter Ninety-Eight – Human?

Sesshomaru let loose a low growl. Damn that human for managing to escape him.

He sniffed the air to find his challenger's location. Instantly, his instincts went on high alert.

He sped to where he left the miko. He was almost there when her scream ripped through the air.

Another growl escaped him and he pushed even harder to reach them.

With a thunderous crash, he entered the clearing. The miko was long gone, and her kidnapper left no trace of which direction they went.

This trip was already more work than he ever wanted to spend on a human.


	99. Strange Place

Chapter Ninety-Nine – Strange Place

Kagome awoke in a strange hut. She jumped up in surprise when she didn't recognize her surroundings. Though she slowly remembered yesterday's events, it did nothing to calm her racing heart.

Quickly putting on the kimono that had been laid out for her, she walked out to survey her situation.

"Hello." Kagome jumped when a voice called out behind her. She spun to see it was the same man that had taken her from the forest.

"Who are you?" Came out before she could stop it. She grimaced, but did nothing to take it back.

The strange man only smiled.


	100. Two Protectors

Chapter One Hundred – Two Protectors

"My name is Eiji. What is yours?"

Kagome was hesitant, but decided it couldn't hurt.

"Kagome." His smile widened as he reached toward her. She stepped out of reach without thinking about it.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Kagome felt her eyes open in surprise.

"Safe? What are you talking about?" Finally, the Eiji's smile faltered.

"I mean I saved you..." Her expression didn't change. "… from the demon?"

Finally her eyes lit in understanding.

"Oh!" She felt herself start to smile. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding."

His eyes darkened, but she continued regardless.

"I didn't need to be saved."

* * *

**Authors Note: So I recieved a vast amount of thanks for the note about Sesshomaru's speech after chapter 95. I just want to a quick you're welcome to all the people who may have learned something. Also, I learned something new too. I guess in the feudal era it was also common among royal parties to speak in the third person. Alas, in this story it will follow the pattern I had already laid out. Since that is easiest for me. .' Thanks for the tidbit though.**


	101. Searching

Chapter One Hundred and One - Searching

After days of searching, Sesshomaru finally found the demon hunter village. He didn't know what they wanted with his charge, but he didn't care.

He needed to be done with this responsibility.

From his perch, he searched the village for any sign of the miko, refraining from sending a pulse of youki. Though it would reveal her location to him, it would also alert the demon hunters to his presence. It was only because he masked his aura that they didn't already know he was there.

After hours of searching, he finally felt her aura. It was wild with distress.

* * *

**Authors Note: OMG! I'm so sorry all my fanfiction followers. I TOTALLY forgot to update last night. I'm not really sure how that happened really... I posted on Dokuga but forgot to make my way over here as well. So SO sorry. Maybe to make up for it, I will post an extra five for you exclusively tomorrow. ...But that mostly depends on whether or not I get enough prewritten here tonight. Most likely, it will happen though. So yay for you, 10 chapters for two days in a row. lol**


	102. The Purging

Chapter One Hundred and Two – The Purging

Kagome was determined to hold back her tears. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Another crack sounded and she stiffened in anticipation. They hadn't whipped her yet, but she knew it would come.

She'd been bound her and thrown into this hut for days. The only interaction she had was when they brought her food. Even her chamber pot had yet to be emptied. The stench was beginning to rot her stomach.

The group finally came, saying they were going to purge her of the demon's toxic lies.

The whip came down and, despite her promises, she screamed in agony.


	103. Retrieval

Chapter One Hundred and Three – Retrieval

Sesshomaru descended on the hunters like a vengeful god. Instantly, they responded with weapons and reinforcements. It seemed they had been expecting him.

"You're attacks are pointless."

He let loose his poison whip and quickly eliminated his attackers three at a time. Their shouts rose, quickly becoming added chaos in the battle.

Sesshomaru could easily eliminate them all, but it would take him time due to their numbers.

Kagome's scream pierced the air despite the noise.

It seemed time was not a virtue.

His eyes bled red, and his bones began to crack and shift.

"Enough with this human facade."


	104. Save Me

Chapter One Hundred and Four – Save Me

Kagome vaguely heard the clamor above the roar in her ears. It was quickly dismissed as the whip came down on her again. Another scream was ripped from her already sore throat.

The pain was unimaginable, her back was on fire. She knew it would bleed if it wasn't already.

She prayed for someone to help her. With what little strength she had left, she sent out a pulse of reiki in an attempt to find help.

She felt Sesshomaru's aura respond to her. A smile graced her lips.

"Sesshomaru." She wheezed out.

Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Thank you."


	105. Found Her

Chapter One Hundred and Five – Found Her

Sesshomaru severed the roof from the hut he could feel the miko inside of.

Inside he saw a group of demon hunters hovering over her. One had a whip in hand.

When they saw him they took a step back. That was when he saw the bloody mess they made of her back.

With a mighty howl, he dove in after them. Unfortunately, he had to be mindful of the girl so they escaped.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his side. Sesshomaru looked back to find the man from the forest had speared him. He growled before rebounding.

* * *

**Authors Note: So... I've been nominated in the 2nd Quarter 2012 awards for Best Action/Adventure! Thank you guys SO much! I can't believe that I actually have that much of a following after such a short time. Really, I am super honored. **


	106. Safe At Last

Chapter One Hundred and Six – Safe at Last

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and instantly wished she didn't. She couldn't tell which pain was worse, the throbbing of her back or the pounding in her head.

She groaned and clamped her eyes shut.

She could hear movement beside her.

"How do you feel?"

She was assuaged with relief at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

She blinked her eyes open again, fighting the pain, and looked at him.

He sat across from her, arms crossed in indifference, but he was eyeing her cautiously.

"I'll get better." She promised.

She shifted and pain shot through her body.

"Don't move, miko."


	107. Healing

Chapter One Hundred and Seven - Healing

Sesshomaru watched as her face twisted in pain, her reiki switching from hot to cold to hot again as she fought against her misery. He was starting to grow annoyed with having to defend himself against it.

Finally, he simply welcomed it and used his own aura to soothe hers.

Instantly, her face smoothed out and she drifted back to sleep. Keeping their auras locked so he could keep tabs on her, he left the cave he had brought her to for recovery.

He needed to find medicinal herbs so she would heal quickly. Humans healed far too slow otherwise.


	108. Satisfied

Chapter One Hundred and Eight - Satisfied

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to find the particular herbs he needed and he managed to return while the miko still slept. He made the medicine and helped her take it in her sleep. If he was lucky she would recover within a few days and they could continue their journey.

She winced slightly as he started to lay her back down, so he paused midmotion. Unsure of what else to do, he pulled her back onto his lap. She instantly wound closer to him, her aura sending off waves of satisfaction.

He couldn't help when his Beast responded.


	109. Gentle

Chapter One Hundred and Nine - Gentle

It was night when Kagome finally stirred. She lazily looked around the dark cave, cuddling closer to the warmth that engulfed her. She looked down to see what was keeping her warm and jumped back in surprise.

Her body filled with pain again, though it was duller this time, but all she could process was her own embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry." She brought her hands to her hot cheeks.

"No need." He finally answered her.

She glanced at his face, it was lit by the moonlight from the cave entrance.

He was like he was glowing with... gentleness.

How unexpected.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Entered into KYN's Weekly Word Prompt [#2] – Glow**


	110. Lonely

Chapter One Hundred Ten - Lonely

In the morning, Kagome awoke alone in the cave. She was surprisingly more lonely than usual. Like Sesshomaru had taken more than just his presence with him.

Her back hurt a little more than it did last night, but that was starting to seem more and more like a dream to her.

Regardless, she stood and made her way to the entrance, restlessness winning against sensibility.

Just outside, Kagome was shocked to see a large field of wild flowers. She didn't think they would get enough sunlight this close to the forest.

She spent a few minutes gathering a few.


	111. Sticky

Chapter One Hundred Eleven - Sticky

When Sesshomaru had finished preparing his catch, he realized that the sky was dark with an approaching storm. He needed to return and gather firewood quickly, or their breakfast would be eaten raw.

As he reached the cave, the miko's aura reached him.

He had purposefully dropped their connection last night, being that close to her had caused his Beast to act strangely. He felt like some of it still stuck to him.

He could read her a little more easily, not that she was hard to read. It bothered him that she might be able to do the same.


	112. Helpful

Chapter One Hundred Twelve - Helpful

Sesshomaru walked in, his arms full with dry wood and kindling. He placed it on the ground and Kagome realized there was also a full grown deer dragging behind him. She moved to help him, but he stopped her with a look.

"You need to rest, miko."

He continued to make fast work of setting up the wood and arranging the kindling. Refusing to be helpless, she dug in her bag and pulled out a book of matches. By the time she made her way back over to him, he had finished. Without a word, she quickly lit the campfire.

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered in Dokuga_Contest Weekly Drabble #199 - Peony**


	113. You First

Chapter One Hundred Thirteen – You First

Sesshomaru shot her a quizzical look, but didn't say anything. She was thankful, since she wasn't sure how to explain.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, memories of the night before hanging overhead.

Outside, it started pouring rain. It quickly cooled the cave and Kagome huddled closer to the fire.

By the time the fire turned to coals, the silence was more than awkward, but Kagome didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru surprised her by speaking first.

"Travel begins tomorrow morning." He began to cook the deer as he spoke.

"O-oh?" She whispered, still feeling a little awkward.

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered in Dokuga_Contest Weekly Drabble #199 - Peony**


	114. Necessity

Chapter One Hundred Fourteen - Necessity

"How much farther do you think it is?"

"From here it takes a week to arrive."

"Okay." She sat in silence a while longer. Sesshomaru sat against the wall next to her.

Unable to fight it, she shivered against the cold.

After a moment's hesitation, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She jumped in shock and whipped to face him.

"What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you not cold?"

"Well, yes." He waited patiently, she sighed and sat back. She allowed his arm to pull her close, telling herself this was an act of necessity.

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered in Dokuga_Contest Weekly Drabble #199 - Peony**


	115. Thanks

Chapter One Hundred Fifteen - Thanks

Being in his arms didn't mean anything... just like last night.

It was awkward again, but when she finally did relax into his embrace, she realized it felt nice.

She jumped again when lightning flashed outside.

"Oh, the peonies!"

"They will survive the storm." He assured her. She turned to him, eyes hopeful.

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

She smiled and settled back into his arms. Where her aura touched his, she realized it was rolling in contented waves. This time the silence was comfortable.

"I picked some flowers for you today."

She didn't think he would answer her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Authors Note: So, I guess I failed. I was going to post 10 chapters today instead of 5, but I actually ended up catching up to my prewritten chapters. I was going to write more tonight before posting, but I had a really tough day at work and am too tired to write anything. It'll have to be tomorrow instead. My apologies.**

******Entered in Dokuga_Contest Weekly Drabble #199 - Peony**


	116. Continue

Chapter One Hundred Sixteen - Continue

The sun drifted lazily through the treetops, dotting the surroundings as well as his talkative companion with the occasional beam of light. The haziness was becoming, but Sesshomaru found his gaze drifting to the miko in his arms at increasing intervals.

She needed to be carried due to her injuries, but it was no longer dangerous for her to be moved. Since the extra weight was no burden for him, they continued the journey. He hated wasting time unnecessarily.

"Thank you." She suddenly said softly.

He simply looked at her.

"For rescuing me." She elaborated. "I haven't thanked you yet."


	117. Gratitude

Chapter One Hundred Seventeen - Gratitude

Sesshomaru couldn't prevent the pang of guilt at her words. His mind raced with the events. First his incompetence with a mere human, whom never should have been able to escape with his charge. Then his failure in the village, when he'd been too late to prevent her injuries. Then, not only had the group that harmed her been able to escape, but her kidnapper had once again eluded him. Yet here she was thanking him for his failures.

Out loud, all he said was, "Do not feel obligated to show such gratitude."

"But I do-"

He sternly interjected.

"Don't."


	118. Rambling

Chapter One Hundred Eighteen - Rambling

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Kagome chatted on about this and that, but she knew that Sesshomaru didn't really listen to what she said. Still, she continued anyway.

"Then Inuyasha ran after the demon without me! Even after the lady _just _said that it had killed all the other surrounding demons. He had _so _many injuries after that one, it actually took him a few days to heal-"

Sesshomaru suddenly scoffed. She looked up at his face, but he continued to look ahead.

A vague thought passed her mind that maybe he was listening to what she said.


	119. Connection

Chapter One Hundred Nineteen - Connection

The miko started to drift off as the sun began to set. Not having to worry about her human sensibilities, he decided to continue on into the night. He actually made very good progress before she started to shiver slightly. He supposed the air was much colder now that the sun had gone down.

Sesshomaru considered ignoring it and continuing on... but then decided it was better if he just made camp.

He found an appropriate clearing and laid her down carefully, mindful of her injuries. Shivering worsening, her aura prodded against his.

Reluctantly, he connected them. She instantly soothed.


	120. Tonic

Chapter One Hundred Twenty - Tonic

Kagome awoke cold and alone in the woods, but could feel that Sesshomaru was approaching. She watched as he entered the clearing, his arms of wood and brush. He made quick work of arranging the sticks and kindling. Kagome used another match to light the fire, then huddled up to the warmth.

Sesshomaru didn't even look as she did it, instead he huddled over a pile of fresh herbs.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing a tonic."

She was surprised a taiyoukai would know how.

"What for?"

"Your pain."

She was confused, she wasn't in pain.

"But-"

"You _will_ need it."

* * *

**Authors Note: Random Fact that you may or may not be interested in. The title of this story actually came from the song Practice Makes Perfect by Cute Is What We Aim For. Go ahead and check it out if you like.**

**So I'm still being kind of lazy and haven't written those extra chapters like I promised. Instead my artistic muse forced me to work on other unrelated things... like drawing. So, instead of the extra chapters I promised, I'm going to link you my picture before I give it to the Dokuga readers. **

** lamant-jaloux _dot_ deviantart _dot_ com _slash_ art _slash_ Sesshomaru -316218602  
**

**You know how to make it work :)  
**


	121. Sweet Scent

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-One – Sweet Scent

Sesshomaru had let his herbal concoction steep over the flames for about an hour or so. It didn't take long for it to start to give off a sweet scent. To Kagome, it smelled nice, but her own experience with medicine made her wary. Smells could be deceiving.

He had been sitting against a tree with his head bowed as he waited. Actually, he had been so quiet, Kagome thought he might actually be sleeping.

But, to her embarrassment, while she was watching him, he slowly looked up at her. She quickly looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry this took so long, this and the next chapter were entered into the Dokuga_contest. So, per the rules of the contest, I was unable to post them until the results come up. My sincere apologies. **

**Entered into Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection [Drabble # 200] – Double**

**Second Place Winner.**


	122. Eloquent

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Two - Eloquent

He seemed to ignore her as he made his way over to the coals. Using his bare hand, he pulled the tonic out and set it on the ground next to her. She barely moved her arm, but he shot her a look.

"Don't touch it."

Her look was doubly eloquent.

"Really? I'm not that dense."

He didn't respond, but his scrutiny remained.

She steamed. "Well, I'm not."

He returned his spot and looked down, but she swore she saw him smirk.

"I'm not!"

This time he gave a light chuckle.

She crossed her arms, muttering under her breath.

"Jerk."

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered into Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection [Drabble # 200] – Double**

**Second Place Winner.**


	123. Speak Up

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Three – Speak Up

The miko muttered to herself for a minute or two before before silently retreating into her thoughts. Sesshomaru welcomed the quiet night atmosphere. He focused on his surroundings, making sure no one intruded on their camp, but part of his attention remained on the girl.

So he noticed when she seemed to battle with herself over her thoughts, then finally sit up with a look of determination on her face.

Still, she hesitated. Not wanting to play games, he looked at her.

"Speak your mind."

Irritation flickered, but she resigned to speaking.

"Why do you know how to make medicine?"


	124. Skills

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Four - Skills

Sesshomaru supposed he should have expected the question. It would seem unusual for one of his stature to know how. He crossed his arms and relaxed as he told her.

"It is a necessary skill for the battlefield."

She looked at him expectantly, obviously needing more information.

He suppressed a sigh.

"While a taiyoukai can easily heal most wounds, some of the more dire injuries can take time. To speed the process along, or to disregard pain and make an escape, a simple salve or tonic may well mean survival. It has helped turn the tides of many a war."


	125. Devious

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Five - Devious

Curiosity satisfied, Kagome curled into a ball before the fire to try and get some sleep. But the chill still managed to nag at her back. She turned a few times, trying to stay warm, but eventually gave up.

Sitting up, she saw Sesshomaru looking off into the forest.

"Won't you be getting any sleep?"

He looked back at her.

"Whatever is sufficient. You need more rest. Sleep."

She smirked slightly at the command, then smiled deviously.

She crawled over and snuggled against him. He tensed slightly, but eventually wrapped an arm around her.

Finally warm, she quickly dosed off.


	126. Rip Away

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Six – Rip Away

Sesshomaru woke the miko gently, using their still connected auras to bring her to consciousness.

She stirred and her reiki rolled contentedly. He smiled at her, despite the need to continue their journey.

Using his hand to stroke a strand of hair from her cheek.

"Kagome," he whispered gently. She hummed in response.

"Wake up." She turned into his hand, but didn't wake.

Suddenly, a wave of youki entered his range of awareness.

He pulled his hand away and yanked his aura away from hers with an almost audible snap.

**"****Miko," his voice was stern with authority. She startled awake.**

* * *

**Authors Note: So, bad news, I'm going camping this weekend. I felt bad that after I just came back that I'll be gone again, so here's tomorrow's chapters today and that way you're only one day behind.**


	127. The Approach

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Seven – The Approach

Kagome felt an unfamiliar ripping sensation. It was strange, almost like a part of her was taken away. That, more than Sesshomaru's sharp command, woke her from her otherwise restful sleep.

Shocked and disoriented, she thrashed before lurching to a sitting position.

Sesshomaru stood beside her, his attention intent on the forest. Kagome passed the strange sensation off as a passing dream and quickly jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong?" She joined him, eyes scanning the area.

"Someone approaches."

She glanced at him. "Someone hostile?"

"It's difficult to tell."

"Should we leave?"

**He looked at her. "That would be cowardly."**


	128. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Eight – Unexpected Visitor

It wasn't much longer until even Kagome could feel the presence, and then suddenly it was upon them. She tensed, her body taking on a fighting stance. She almost unleashed her reiki, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it upward, effectively halting her haphazard attack.

"Why-" She started but then she got a good look at the demon. "Mayumi?"

The demon looked at her with a smile, then Kagome ran to embrace her.

"Kagome!"

"What are you doing here?" Mayumi's face instantly dropped before she turned to Sesshoamru.

**"****My lord, thank goodness it's you. I need your help."**

* * *

**Authors Note: Mayumi being the other archer that Kagome befriended back in the West in case anyone forgot.**


	129. Please

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Nine - Please

Sesshomaru glared as he waited for the demoness to continue. He didn't like how Kagome had so willingly let someone grab her like that. Did she not realize that no one beside him was truly safe?

The smile on her lips told him that, no, she did not.

"My village has been attacked, Lord Sesshomaru," she finally continued. "There has been reports of vandalism and poaching in the outskirts, and now someone has been injured. We fear the worst if it continues-"

**"****Your village is in the Southern Lands, is it not?" Her eyes widened in terror at the implications.**


	130. Repercussions

Chapter One Hundred Thirty - Repercussions

Kagome could see where Sesshomaru was headed and she was astonished by his pettiness.

"Well, yes it is, but-"

"Then it is not the West's problem. Go to the Southern Lord if-"

"Of course, we'll help you," she quickly interjected.

The look Sesshomaru shot her was less than pleased, if not downright mean. But she ignored him gracefully and Mayumi was too busy showering her with praises to see it.

**Mayumi turned to Sesshomaru. "I will give you time to prepare before I lead the way." She turned and headed into the forest. Kagome turned and boldly faced the taiyoukai.**


	131. Permission

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-One - Permission

Sesshomaru inwardly fumed but controlled his expression with a practiced ease. Kagome turned to face him and he fought with an inner turmoil to scream at her. He was surprised that his normally stoic emotions had been so hard to control.

He suddenly realized that she was waiting for him to say something. He decided on a derogatory tone.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

There was a flash of doubt in her expression. He didn't think so.

**"****Not only have you lengthened the travel time of this trip without permission, you have willingly offered to enter a demon village."**

* * *

**Authors Note: A few updates here: **

**1.) The teaser that was originally in place of Chapter 120 was moved to my profile in case anyone missed it. **

**2.) Fixed the mistake I made some time back about the song the title came from. It is Practice Makes Perfect by Cute Is What We Aim For... It's not by Boys Like Girls like I initially thought.**

**3.) I want to say thanks to all the people who are devoted readers, a special thank you to all my reviewers, and a super-duper THANKS SO MUCH to the people who review often and in response to the chapters specifically. You guys really make coming back so much easier.**


	132. Thoughtful

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Two - Thoughtful

The more Sesshomaru stared at her, the more Kagome felt like her actions had been childish.

"Defending you against a whole town is not ideal."

Her meekness was quickly replaced with indignation.

"I can defend myself."

His eyebrow arched.

"Not without killing them." His head cocked to the side, but she couldn't tell if it was in curiosity or if he was mocking her. "Is that a way to help a village? By killing all its inhabitants?"

No, he was definitely mocking her.

**...But he did have a point. Again, the way he thought ****_everything_**** through made her feel hasty.**


	133. Scum

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Three - Scum

Feeling like little more than scum, Kagome twisted her fingers into her sleeves and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled out.

She couldn't see Sesshomaru and his lack of response added to the tension she felt churning in her gut.

She was about to add that she could call off Mayumi for him, when her bag tumbled to her feet.

Her head shot up in surprise. Sesshomaru was gathering their things and cleaning up the camp.

"What?"

He looked at her.

"You wanted to help. Prepare yourself."

**She hurried to comply, unable to help the smile as she worked.**


	134. Hurry Along

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Four – Hurry Along

Mayumi returned as they finished putting out the remains from the fire. Kagome smiled and started to walk up to her but Sesshomaru quickly took a step forward and spoke.

"Lead the way, inu." She dropped to a bow before him.

"Very well, please ready Kagome and we'll make way." He turned back to the silent miko. He bent to her ear, hair tickling his cheek.

"Grab onto what you can and hold tight. Make haste and do not comment."

Then in one fluid motion, he spun and lifted her onto his back.

**Her arms wrapped delicately around his neck.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered into KYN's Weekly Word Prompt [#3] – Wind**


	135. Awareness

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Five - Awareness

Suddenly, Kagome found her stomach falling away from her. A glance up revealed the landscape whirling past her. The headache and nausea were instant.

She buried her face against the nape of Sesshomaru's neck, waiting her stomach to settle. After a few moments of focusing on the caress of the wind whipping around her, it finally did.

She refused to lift her head again.

...Which only left an acute awareness of Sesshomaru at her fingertips; The warmth radiating through his clothes; His skin against hers; His purely _male_ scent filling her senses.

**She found her heart thudding against her chest.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered into KYN's Weekly Word Prompt [#3] – Wind**


	136. Pride

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Six - Pride

Sesshomaru found himself partially distracted by Kagome's arms tightening around him. His Beast reared, thrilled by her dependence on him. Then she buried buried her face against him and he wasn't sure if the followed swell of pride was more him or Beast.

Either way, he found it satisfactory and allowed it to remain.

Nervousness tinged with confusion swamped him. He gently pushed back her wild aura with his own, lest their guide detect it as well. It also had the added effect of unleashing his normally hidden youki.

That was good. He wanted everyone to know who was coming.

* * *

**Authors Note: So over the next few days, some of these may seem to drag a little. I want to apologize for that now. I needed to finish writing my prompt for Dokuga_Contest and I had a very specific idea in mind for it. It was always something that was supposed to happen sooner than I would be allowed to post it. So I needed to drag some these out to make up for the difference in days. I did my best to keep it as entertaining as I could, so I really hope I succeeded.**


	137. Retreat Into Thought

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Seven - Retreat Into Thought

After her inital... reaction at being so close to Sesshomaru faded, Kagome found her thoughts quickly wandering. And putting her feelings under scrutiny detached her from the situation.

It seemed odd that she had such strong feelings just now. She barely knew Sesshomaru and it really hadn't been long since she had a similar feelings for his brother.

Though with Inuyasha, her emotions had been tainted by heartbreak, and with Sesshomaru it all felt kind of ...fresh. It was almost sweeter somehow, like she was able to wash away the hurt and find something new.

It felt a little liberating.


	138. Finality

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Eight - Finality

Witha shock, Kagome realized this was the first time she thought about Inuyasha in a while. He hadn't really crossed her mind since before the ceremony.

She suspected that was thanks to Lady Yoshiko. That woman was quite devious, if the way she handled her impossible son said anything. Kagome was sure there was a scheme or two up her elegant, draping sleeves. It brought a smile to her lips.

She would need to send Sesshomaru with a word of thanks. It had allowed her space, and she was finally able to think of Inuyasha with a sense of ...finality.


	139. A Moment

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Nine - A Moment

The demoness ahead of him finally slowed and began to drift toward to ground just beyond the southern border. Not wanting to enter immediately, he landed still a distance away from the billage outskirts. He was aware there may still be pillagers nearby, but he needed to speak with Kagome first.

She continued to cling to him and he gently placed her down. His expression remained neutral, but inwardly scowled. He knew flight would bee too harsh for her.

Hoping they were far enough from the villagers for anyone to notice, his aura stopped suppressing hers and instead welcomed it.


	140. Shock

Chapter One Hundred Forty - Shock

Kagome's mind was so fuddled by thought, that she had become immune to her surroundings. All of her senses were numb.

But then she felt a breeze around her; warm, gentle and, sweet. A sigh escaped her lips but it ended in a gasp when something lightly caressed her face. She blinked open in surprise to find Sesshomaru leaning in close to her.

With a blush, she jerked away, but as the shock passed she found herself leaning into the hand he placed on her cheek.

"Are you well?"

He sounded so concerned she couldn't help but smile in response.


	141. Warnings

Chapter One Hundred Forty-One – Warnings

"I'm fine."

Sesshomaru caught her tone. "Deception."

"Well, it's just a small headache, nothing I can't handle."

He tensed with a pang of guilt. He searched through their connected auras to resolve it. It only a little prodding to block her pain.

Kagome was about to comment so he interrupted.

"That is unimportant."

He brought himself to eye level.

"Be attentive. You will come to the village, but you must be wary; lower demons are unpredictable."

She nodded in understanding.

"You will be quiet and unobtrusive, prompt when given a command, and you will remember that you are beneath _everyone_."


	142. Wind

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Two – Wind

Kagome knew she was a little wide-eyed as digested the information. But she could tell that Sesshomaru's warning were important if he would take the time to tell it all to her.

After a moment, Sesshomaru gave an almost inperceptible nod. Then he turned and continued into the forest.

Quickly following after him, Kagome found herself distracted by a small draft. It was quite cold. She shivered as it seemed to blow right through her. Then, even though it died quickly, the chill clung to her. Like it stuck to her very aura.

She was a little unnerved by it.


	143. Arrival

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Three – Arrival

Sesshomaru approached the village, his sensed swamped by the unfamiliar youki. No villagers were in sight, but their apprehension was almost palpable. He sent out a pulse of his youki before turning back to Kagome.

"Time is of essence. This will be settled promptly, and the West shall be praised for its kindness and superiority." He started to survey the area but whipped back when he heard a giggle.

"For my schemes are as devious and my crazy as great..." She muttered to herself.

"Your role is to be silent.

…And of what riddles do you speak?"

She laughed outright.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm not sure if anyone caught it, but that ****_was _****a reference not only to Labyrinth (great movie!) but it was also a direct line from Girls Next Door by *Pika-la-Cynique on Deviantart. So that makes this, in essence, a tribute to a fanart of a fanart of a crossover.**


	144. Deserted

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Four – Deserted

Kagome followed after Sesshomaru with visions of him and Lady Yoshiko and their similarities dancing in her head. He led them all the way to the center market.

The place seemed a little eerie, and after a few minutes of looking around, she realized way. The entire place was deserted. Even the smallest of towns always had at least a few people shopping, but these stalls were empty. They weren't even being attended though they were fully stocked.

Kagome was about to run up to Sesshomaru so she could comment, but his voice cut the dead air before she could.


	145. Trap

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Five – Trap

"Come," Sesshomaru commanded and Kagome immediately ran to his side. She even held her tongue. Sesshomaru was amazed but the situation prevented him from delivering praise.

Many sources of youki were approaching them, effectively cutting off all his escape routes. He started to suspect this may have been the demoness' original intent.

His rage started to boil under the surface. Kagome let out a small gasp when they finally started coming into view. The sound was only fuel to the flame.

Someone's power lashed out, though Sesshomaru deflected it without thought.

"You bring a _miko_." A round of growls followed.


	146. Obeying the Rules

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Six – Obeying the Rules

Kagome quickly realized that they were surrounded, which left her without a way to stay out of sight. So she settled with putting her back to Sesshomaru's and facing those he couldn't.

"Look at me, human." was growled from the other side of Sesshomaru as soon as she settled into position.

She had half the mind to ignore him unless Sesshomaru confirmed the order. But she had taken the earlier warnings to heart and remembered that she needed to act like she was beneath them.

But her actions were slow and she had never been able to school her face.


	147. Attack

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Seven – Attack

Sesshomaru never looked away from the village Alpha, so he missed whatever passed between him and the miko. But he did see when the demon snapped his gaze back and snarled.

"You need to discipline your _pet_, Sesshomaru."

He felt his own face twist into something threatening.

"It is _Lord_ Sesshomaru to a lesser demon."

The shouting started as the group attacked. Sesshomaru readied his blade and poison whip and started striking at every opening. They fell with ease, blood spraying like scarlet rain. And he artfully dodged every droplet.

Until Kagome's shriek brought him out of his blood lust.


	148. Get Over It

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Eight – Get Over It

Claws clenched around Kagome's throat, ending her scream. She thrashed in a futile effort to escape the horrible demon that started this whole mess. Then a blade cut them both clean through and they tumbled to the ground.

"You are more trouble than you are worth, miko."

Completely in shock she pressed her hands to her gut... To find that she was fine. Her head snapped up and Sesshomaru had stepped onto the demon's neck.

"What the hell was that for?"

He glanced at her. "Hold your tongue."

She bristled as his gaze returned to the demon at his feet.


	149. Misread Intentions

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Nine – Misread Intentions

"Wait!"

Mayumi dropped to her feet and ran towards Sesshomaru. He growled at her in warning, face unreadable, so she halted mid-step. If he blamed her for any of this, she was going to have a hard time fixing things. She saw Kagome pouting a few feet away.

Mayumi knew she would be more reasonable, so she started towards her. Maybe she could reason in this horrible misunderstanding.

Sesshomaru took a step toward her and snarled. She fell to the ground in submission.

"Please..."

She heard him approach and couldn't stop the tremors.

"They were never going to be harmed."


	150. Forgiveness

Chapter One Hundred Fifty – Forgiveness

Sesshomaru smelled relief flood the crowd, but he wasn't finished.

"Answers are still required."

Mayumi rose to a kneeling position and nodded briskly.

"Was this a trap?"

Her eyes widened in terror as she shook her head quickly.

"No! Absolutely not."

"Where did you go?"

She lowered her head and offered him her neck in the ultimate form of submission.

"I had been called away to inform the Southern Lord of the situation before I could speak to the villagers."

He hesitated as he digested the information.

There was a jab in his side.

Kagome raised a brow at him.

* * *

**Authors Note: To spice things up a bit, I'm gonna start leave a poll every now and then. They will open indefinitely and you may send an answer to me in any way you choose.**

**Today's Poll:**

**What is your favorite female character from Disney? It may be any character that's female (not just main characters) and it can be from any disney movie.**


	151. Mistakes

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-One - Mistakes

Kagome hoped that Sesshomaru would forgive her friend. This whole situation was completely her fault and she would feel terrible if Mayumi had to take the blame for her own mistakes. She made a mental note to try and not interfere in the future. She only seemed to make things worse.

Sesshomaru was still analyzing her face, which she was sure betrayed her every emotion, but he finally nodded before turning back.

"Very well, your inadequacy is forgiven."

Then he turned and walked to the demon leader.

"But one thing must be made clear before your problem will be addressed."

* * *

**Authors Note: So I can only post this chapter for today because, although I planned accordingly this time around, the results on Dokuga_Contest were delayed until noon (PST) due to a tie. And since I entered the next chapter into it, I can't post it due to the rules over there. So, I made a chapter for inbetween (it kinda needed one anyway) and pushed that chapter back one number. So I guess you'll be getting the rest of them later today if the results get posted or tomorrow if it gets delayed again. My apologies.**


	152. Pack

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Two – Pack

"Do you know why your life was spared?"

Sesshomaru's growl rumbled in his chest as the supposed Alpha cowered before him.

"N-no, mi'lord."

"Because an inu never attacks a brother." He directed his gaze to the rest of the crowd. "Pack-mates don't harm each other in the West. You would be wise to retain that information in the future."

He shot a glance behind him.

"This miko is with me. She _will_ be treated as pack."

His Beast rumbled in approval. Kagome was his charge and he protected what was his. For once, he and his Beast were in agreement.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Entered into Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection [Drabble # 201] – Pack**

**Third Place Winner.**


	153. Realization

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Three - Realization

She looked at him with a smile and a feeling of pride swelling in her chest. Kagome didn't think she had a right to be proud of what this taiyoukai did, but she whole-heartedly approved anyway. He had been forgiving, proud, and admirable. He commanded like a true leader and he never lost sight of what was important.

That was the moment she realized that she was falling for him. ...And _that_ was something she had mixed feelings about for many reasons she didn't want to go into.

Not to mention, something else was nagging at the back of head.


	154. Challenge Accepted

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Four – Challenge Accepted

He immediately set out to work. He set off to check in with each villager to hear what they knew of this would-be pillager. But, so far he had learned little more than a few barrels of crops and game went missing every weekend. He supposed that it would easily add up to quite the amount, but it wasn't much to act on.

He needed details he could use to find this brigand.

He finally made his way back to where he left her, done with his interrogations for the day.

She beamed at him and, strangely, he instantly relaxed.


	155. Revolutionary

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Five - Revolutionary

Kagome brought the bowl of stew she and Mayumi had prepared while Sesshomaru had been out. She set it gently on the table before him before returning to get one for herself.

"Any luck out there?" Set settled herself into the chair and looked at him questioningly.

He lifted his head to return her gaze.

"Not as of yet, but I only need a little more information."

"Wait..."

Finally, the tidbit that had been floating around in her head and nagging her since the morning clicked into place. Her face split into a huge grin.

"You just said 'I.'"

* * *

**Authors Note: So finally I was able to give you the rest of these chapters. Again, I'm sorry that they were late. I hope you enjoyed them. **

**On a different note, today is the last day for voting on the Dokuga Quarterly awards. So everyone cross your fingers with me and hope that I do well. :D Though either way, I'm still so excited that I gained even the nomination and the recognition that comes with it. So no matter what happens, thank you all for your support. I love you guys.**


	156. Roll

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Six - Roll

She was still grinning foolishly as she started to think back on the last few days. How, ever since she had mentioned his speech to him, he hadn't spoken in the third person at all.

Truthfully, she hadn't really thought about or even noticed it. But it was true, he had just avoided it entirely.

Her smile widened at the thought that he would try to change himself for the better because of something she said.

Then when he was trying to defend her this morning, he said 'me,' and now an 'I.' He was on a roll.

**Authors Note: If anyone wants to know, my answer to the poll is generally Jasmine or Tiana, as I really like unique, strong female leads. But someone made mention of Vitani from Lion King 2. Good Choice! She was my favorite character in general in that movie.**


	157. Attention

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Seven - Attention

He was getting tired of her watching him. He noticed that she was purposefully not commeting, which was an improvement from her usual chattiness, but she made no effort to misdirect her stares. Everytime she appeared in his vision, her grin grated his nerves. He was well aware of his accomplishments, he didn't need her aprroval.

Then she finally did start to look away, and he found himself sneaking glances at her. She did realize that it had been a large victory for him.

_'...Correct?'_

He set him arm down nosily, thus regaining her attention.

"Miko, join me."


	158. Propositions

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Eight - Propositions

Kagome was more than curious as to way Sesshomaru would want her to follow him to his bedroom. She realized that it would be something simple. Like he needed to tell her something that "prying ears may overhear in a public area."

...But that didn't stop her mind from conjuring up dozens of other senarios that could (but most definitely wouldn't) play out.

Her face felt hot but the time they made the short distance down the hall.

He turned back to her once inside.

"You will sleep with me tonight."

It exploded out before she could stop it.

"What?!"


	159. Misinterpretation

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Nine - Misinterpretation

He was staring at her like she was frightened animal about to bolt. She was staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"To repeat myself again, you will join me in here tonight."

"What on earth for?" She knew she was a little loud, but surely this wasn't really happening. He wasn't saying what her brain was telling her he was saying.

His expression darkened.

"I do not comprehend your meaning."

She threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Why?!"

He looked at her like it should be obvious.

"So I may keep you safe from any attackers."

* * *

**Authors Note: Now that I've let the cat out of the bag, it's hard to put a cap on it. So I guess, now that he made it past the barrier, you'll be hearing a lot of first person from Sesshomaru. It wasn't my intention, but I couldn't get around it like I had in the past for some reason.**


	160. Normal Circumstances

Chapter One Hundred Sixty – Normal Circumstances

He didn't know why she was becoming so visibly upset. It was normal under the circumstances to remain in proximity to each other. She would not be able to defend herself against a would-be attacker without purging them. And he didn't want to explain the necessity of the murder to any higher authorities. Neither to the Southern Lord, nor his mother.

So the only way he could guarentee everyone's safety would be if she slept in his quarters.

Finally, she calmed and slowly nodded.

"Good, now help me undress."

She let out a most irritating squeak.

"What is it now?"

* * *

**Authors Note: So I drew a new pic for a contest on DA. It's finished and I'm SUPER happy with the way it turned out. So if anyone has a moment, check it out:**

**lamant- jaloux .dot deviantart .dot com /art /Her- Parallel- World- 318840032**

**Just remove the spaces and put in the dots and the link should be good to go.  
**


	161. Foot Down

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-One – Foot Down

Ignoring the heat radiating from her cheeks, Kagome put her hands on her hips. With a determined expression she turned to Sesshomaru.

"I will not be sleeping in here if you're not wearing clothes." She wasn't going to budge on that either. A girl like her had dignity.

He raised an eyebrow in response, and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I won't be completely unclothed. I only wish for comfort. Now," he turned his back to her, "loosen these garments so we may rest."

She bit her cheek against any retaliation and made quick work of the first knot.


	162. Decency

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Two - Decency

When he was finally down to his last layer of clothing, he turned back to Kagome.

"Do you have any sleeping attire in your sack?" He eyed the strange bag sitting in the corner of the room.

She stole a glance, but he knew his answer before she responded. Her expression and body language showed her hesitation and slight regret. He nodded and turned to the closet.

"Very well, there is a spare that I had them prepare earlier."

He yanked the sleeping yukata and tossed it to her.

"I'm sure you require privacy. Inform me when you are decent."


	163. Incredibly Awkward

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Three – Incredibly Awkward

Fully clothed, Kagome called to Sesshomaru and he promptly reentered. He glanced at her, nodded, and went to the mattress on the floor. Unsure of how to proceed, she stood there and watched him gracefully lay down.

He glanced at her and delicately held out a hand.

"Come, miko. The morning awaits us."

Taking a deep breath, she timidly put her hand in his and laid on the bed.

In a fluid motion, he wrapped their joined hands around her waist and pulled her close. He buried his nose against her neck and inhaled, her breath caught in her throat.


	164. Claims Unwillingly Staked

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Four – Claims Unwillingly Staked

Sesshomaru could tell that his miko was nervous. Her aura had spiked uncontrollably at the mere touch of his hand... Perhaps that was why he couldn't fight the urge to tease her so. Or perhaps it was because something about being so close to her caused him to relax. Or maybe because he had an uncontrollable need to inhale her scent.

Whatever the motivation, he rubbed his nose against the sensitive spot behind her ear, thrilling in her following shiver.

But what was more unexpected, was that he slid his cheek along her skin, thus marking her with _his_ scent.


	165. Acknowledged Connection

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Five – Acknowledged Connection

She couldn't fall asleep.

She was just so hyper aware of the inuyoukai at her back that her mind wouldn't calm enough for sleep to claim her. In fact, he was so promiment in her mind, that she felt when his aura briefly touched her own... and then the two connected completely.

It shocked her at first, but then she was filled with such a familiar warmth, that she smiled.

He had been doing it all along, she just never realized it.

A wave a sleep washed over her, and she knew it was Sesshomaru.

_'He's been so kind.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting yesterday. I'm really sick right now. In fact, I almost didn't post today either, but I felt too guilty to do it two days in a row. So, I hope you like them, and hopefully I get enough work done tomorrow to not only be able to post, but also get ahead enough to enter the weekly contest. Not sure, we'll have to see.**

**Before I go, I wanted to share another piece of art with you. This one is a lineart by a very dear friend of mine that she posted because of my story. So if you have some free time go check it out.**

**dokuga .dot com /gallery ?func= detail& id= 8404**

**Please remove the spaces and put in the dot to make it work. Also, on a similar note, I want to thank everyone who gave my art support. Thank you so much for the compliments and attention, you really know who to make a girl feel loved. *blush***

******EDIT: OMG! I placed Second for 2nd Quarter 2012 Best Action/Adventure. Thank you guys so much! I am SO happy right now!**


	166. Testing Abilities

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Six - Testing Abilities

Kagome awoke to sunlight warm on her face. She rolled contentedly and stretched. She bolted upright when her memory returned at the same moment that her hand hit the vacant area next to her.

Her eyes scanned the room, but it was also empty of a certain taiyoukai. It irritated her that he would leave without telling her where he was going. He was _supposed_ to be watching over her.

Tentatively, she reached out with her aura. Effectively passing over the numerous unfamiliar youki, she searched for one in particular.

She delighted in her abilities when she actually found it.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm SO sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been really sick. The doctor even gave me a work excuse so I could focus on feeling better. Which actually just made me a busy bee. Since I was planning on visiting my parents this weekend anyway, I just ended up leaving early. Which is why these next few may look a little different in layout. **

**Anyways, with all this free time and out of guilt, I really want to put up a bunch of chapters to make it up to you. So as a one time thing, I have an over-ambitious goal of hitting chapter 200 sometime tomorrow. So look forward to some crazy updates from me over the next day and a half. Though they will still be in 5 chapter bunches.**


	167. Priorities

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Seven - Priorities

He had almost gained all the information he required when her vast aura flooded the central market. His miko was searching for him.

His chest swelled with masculine pride and a smile graced his lips.

...Until the male across from him also felt her. His eyes narrowed in speculation when he saw Sesshomaru's uncharacteristic grin.

Quickly ridding himself of it, he returned to the business at hand. But half of his attention remained focused on the girl, which was why he was aware that she was approaching him.

He made sure he could give his full attention before her arrival.


	168. To Get the Job Done

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Eight - To Get the Job Done

He turned to her and the man that he finished talking to promptly walked away. She beamed at Sesshomaru.

"There you are," she exclaimed in joy, then put her hands on her hips in mock anger. "I had to look all over for you. Why did you leave me alone?"

His expression remained unaffected by her teasing.

"You needed rest and I have a job to complete."

She smiled again and she reached out for him.

"Well, yeah, but you said that-"

"You must remain in the village without my presence this upcoming week," he interrupted.

She dropped her hand.


	169. What's to Come

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Nine - What's to Come

Her disappointment assuaged him. He also regretted needing to leave her in the unreliable care of another. But a lengthy assessment of the archer demoness, and a very clear explanation of his expectations of her, helped calm his nerves... slightly.

"I must set up a perimeter so I may stake out this elusive pest. Hopefully, before he strikes next. You cannot accompany me this time."

Her previously joyous expression crumbled into one of melancholy.

"If you say so..."

His fingers gently caressed her dejected shoulder.

"I will not leave you alone, Mayumi shall watch over your safety in my absence."


	170. Torn

Chapter One Hundred Seventy - 

"That's right," Mayumi chose that moment to walk up. "It'll be alright, Kagome. We'll have so much to do while we wait."

The priestess finally spared her a glance before looking back at Lord Sesshomaru with a forlorn expression.

"I know," she said softly, "It'll just be hard to get used to." She turned to Mayumi with a wide smile, though it still looked forced. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulders and bent to her ear.

"Do not worry, miko. Under Mayumi's care, my absence will seem insignificant."

Mayumi wondered if he realized his expression was just as torn.


	171. Day One

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-One - Day One

The first day was a bore, despite Mayumi overly enthusiastic attempts to keep her occupied. Every suggestion she made just seemed like more of a hassle than it was worth. Kagome didn't _feel_ like doing anything, and that, in turn, left her with nothing to do.

She spent most of the day sitting at the table and staring out the window. She wore a lost expression all day and wallowed in her boredom. By the time dusk rolled around, she finally grew restless. She stood with newfound determination.

But Mayumi freaked when she approached the door.

"What are you doing?!"


	172. Overbearing

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Two - Overbearing

Like a child caught with her hand in the candy jar, she jerked her hand from the doorknob in surprise and held it to her chest.

"What? What's wrong now?" The girl ran over and quickly started ushering her away.

"You can't go outside now," she started. "Lord Sesshomaru made it explicitly clear that you need to stay indoors at all times after dark." At that she realized they were heading to her bedroom and she started to pull away.

"Excuse me, but I don't need to be treated like a child." She crossed her arms and stood her ground.


	173. Compromise

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Three - Compromise

Mayumi instantly started to fret. By now, she considered Kagome one of her friends, but Sesshomaru was her lord and he had made himself perfectly clear how things would be handled while he was gone. _Especially_ where it concerned Kagome.

But Kagome had that look, so she knew she needed to think up a solution fast. Kagome spoke up first.

"I would be perfectly safe," she started. "Obviously, I won't go alone, _and_ I'll stay in the village."

"You won't go alone?"

"No." Smiling, she uncrossed her arms and turned to the door, quickly opening it. "You're coming with me."


	174. Disobedience

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Four - Disobedience

Sesshomaru stayed perched where he had chosen to make his stake out, but it took every ounce of his control. Kagome had a huge smile on her face as she ran from stall to stall in the central market. Mayumi sulked behind her, obviously at war with the situation.

But still, she allowed it to occur. He had been very clear and she was deliberately disobeying him. She would be punished. He wanted to swoop in now and resolve the problem, but he couldn't give up his location.

Kagaome turned to Mayumi and Sesshomaru honed in to hear their conversation.


	175. Authority

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Five - Authority

"Absolutely not. I'm not ready to go back yet." She turned back to the stall.

"Please, Kagome," Mayumi pitifully begged his miko, "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you outside after dark."

Kagome turned back to the demoness with her hands on her hips. "Mayumi, I am not a child. We aren't doing anything dangerous. Now stop nagging me and have some fun. We'll head back to the inn soon."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he was angry with her insubordination or impressed with her growing authoritive presence. It was just like his miko to put her foot down and get her way.


	176. Preemptive

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Six - Pre-emptive

The next day, Mayumi was more than prepared for the difficult priestess. She awoke late in the day due to the rather late hour they had turned in last night, and as soon as Kagome rose, Mayumi bombarded her with errands, fun trips throughout town, or any odds and ends that would keep them busy.

Then when the day started to grow late, she pulled her friend aside. This time she would not be pushed around. She was going to follow every one of Lord Sesshomaru's commands to the letter.

"Would you like to prepare for the celebration with me?"


	177. Preparation

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Seven - Preparation

Kagome almost jumped for joy at mention of a celebration. She loved festivals, it was a perfect opportunity for everyone to get together.

"Of course! What will we need to do?"

Mayumi clapped excitedly. "Well, we need to decorate, plan the events, and we need to prepare a grand feast..."

Kagome's mind quickly went a buzz with possibilities.

"And what's the celebration for," she quickly asked when Mayumi took a breath.

"For Lord Sesshomaru's victory over our raider." Her smile grew. "Oh! We should prepare a dance, too."

"O-oh?"

"We'll have so much fun practicing."

Kagome's stomach dropped in dread.

* * *

**Authors Note: So I know I said they would be in 5 chapter bunches, but I have a lot to do to prepare for the first pre-season packer game today (Yes, I _am_ a Wisconsinite) so I need to cut this one short. Looks like I'm going to have to extend that over ambitious goal into tomorrow or even the next day. But I do promise I will hit it very soon. I just need a little more free time to actually sit down and write.**


	178. Chores

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Eight - Chores

He knew this entire land like it was his own. He had spent the days hidden in the shadows, scouting the surroundings and making sure he would know the second something had changed.

It also kept him busy so he did not keep watch over Kagome.

Once in a while, he would feel her aura searching for him, but he kept his supressed and ignored her.

He entrusted the demoness with his charge under faith that she would be able to hold her end. Now he needed to trust that she would be safe and instead focus on his chore.


	179. Discipline

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Nine - Discipline

In the beginning, he also scoped the area during the nights. But as the days passed, it seemed unnecessary and his attention focused back on the village. He didn't want his miko to be a distraction, but he found after that first night, she obediently remained indoors.

He started with the outskirts: watching their late routines and analyzing their security procedures. But once he had sufficient notes to pass along, he started to move inward.

It was a mindless job, so his thoughts started to wander. But he still refused to stalk the building he knew his miko was inside.


	180. Progress

Chapter One Hundred Eighty - Progress

One night near the end of the week, he finally found something. There was an unfamiliar scent just off the southern outskirts of the village.

Sesshomaru made quick work to move to that end in complete silence. He remained hidden in the trees and used every sense at his disposal to find the invader. But now that he made it to the area, the scent seemed to have disappeared.

The air off to his right whooshed suddenly and he quickly spun, drawing his sword simultaneously. It clashed against steel and Sesshomaru found himself face-to-face with the man who kidnapped Kagome.

* * *

**Authors Note: Woot, only 20 chapters to go to meet my goal. I shouldn't have too much going on today, so hopefully I'll hit it today.**

**But you'll still have this cliffhanger until I get more done... for I may not post again until I can post the whole lump of 20 chapters. *shrug* Hopefully that will be today and not tomorrow.**

**Does that make me evil? Probably.**


	181. Reappearance

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-One - Reappearance

It had been a week without Sesshomaru. She knew he must be close-by, but she hadn't seen him, he didn't come in to talk to her, and she even searched for signs of his aura and never felt him. She hoped he would come back soon, he said he wouldn't be longer than a week, didn't he?

She was absently weaving some of the last baskets for the ceremony when she felt a ripple in the night air. She looked up as Sesshomaru's youki engulfed the village with a single wave of power.

She whispered mostly to herself, "He's fighting."

* * *

**Authors Note: Took a little longer than expected, but these chapters are more action packed than my usual work. They really fought with me the whole way (pun intended). I'm not really all that good at action scenes, so I hope these are acceptable for everyone. **

**These scenes will also be jumping around quite a bit, so try to keep up but just let me know if it's too confusing for people. But anyway, I'll just shut up and you can enjoy the biggest update I'll probably ever do.**


	182. Useful

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Two - Useful

Kagome quickly abandoned her project and ran out into the night. Mayumi was shouting after her, but she ignored it. Instead, she went straight to the barracks in search of a bow and quiver.

"This time, I can help him."

She located what she needed and made her way up to the watchtower they used for patrols. She realized that she didn't have eyes on the fight, but she had an idea. Hoping he would understand, she sent a wave of her own aura so that it touched his. Then, with an unpracticed push, she tried to connect the two.


	183. If You Wish

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Three - If You Wish

There was a gentle push on his aura, and he spared a moment to acknowledge that he should have felt it with his youki first. Then metal came crashing down and he needed to focus on parrying the blow.

He quickly struck back but the hunter easily dodged. The push on his aura was stronger, more urgent and this time he was able to identify it as Kagome. He couldn't immediately respond, as they exchanged another round of fierce attacks. But then, just as he decided to allow her in, she figured out how to connect them on her own.


	184. Begin

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Four - Begin

A mixture of feelings flooded him; happiness, relief, and rather strong surge of longing that he didn't have time to analyze. Coupled with the moment of shock he got from the connection, it put him into a temporary blindness. Which had him narrowly blocking the strike at his back in turn.

"Enough distractions," he spoke calmly to the deceptively empty space in from of him.

"It's about time." The voice came with a flash of movement. The sound of metal rang through the forest. "I was growing tired of waiting for you."

They began with a flurry of speed and steel.


	185. The Link

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Five - The Link

She knew she didn't have time to rejoice over her accomplishment, instead she turned to where they were fighting and closed her eyes. Searching through their connected auras, she looked for anything she could use to actually be of help.

At first it was useless, all she ever got were vague feelings of aggression and some other protective emotion she couldn't quite place. But she couldn't just shoot aimlessly, she might hit Sesshomaru.

Never a quitter, she took a breath and searched again. Finally, she found a small thread that seemed to join them. Fearlessly, she poured power into it.


	186. Contribution

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Six - Contribution

Sesshomaru stumbled when she found their link. His vision filled with images of her and her scent flooded him. He quickly pushed her inexperience aside and redirected his senses back to himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't in time to stop the blow to his side. He tried to dodge, but it still left a shallow cut.

A despairing cry for him cut through the link. He thought to soothe her, but had no time. The hunter was already rounding on him.

Suddenly, a bolt of light flashed through and both halted. Looking where it struck, he realized it was an arrow.


	187. Sight

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Seven - Sight

Irritation filled Kagome when she realized she missed her target. She reached for another arrow, but a brief confusion slowed her. She was still having trouble dealing with their shared emotions.

They shook it off simultaneously, and she readied her bow. Closing her eyes, she saw flashes through Sesshomaru's eyes, and with his superior vision, could make sense of the movement.

She took aim and fired. With her eyes still closed, she groaned when she missed again. But it turned into a cheer when Sesshomaru saw him check where it grazed his arm. It had left a huge, black burn.


	188. Caretaker

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Eight - Caretaker

Mayumi pounded on the barrack doors. Having been secured from within and they would take significant force to break through. She growled in frustration, she couldn't protect Kagome from out here!

With a defeated sigh, she took a step back and looked up to where she could feel her friend's reiki shooting overhead. Arrows surrounded by a pink flame whizzed by at a steady rate. She couldn't fly due to the arrows, but perhaps she could climb the tower if she could find a way to its base. She eyed a nearby roof and made a run for its door.


	189. Cross the Line

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Nine - Cross the Line

Another arrow came perilously close to him, but Sesshomaru had stopped acknowledging them. The reiki didn't burn and he trusted his miko not to hit him.

"I see you still have the girl around," he commented as the arrow flew past. Sesshomaru ignored him. "I'll need to make sure I have time for her." Sesshomaru growled after his strike and swiped with his claws.

He dodged with a smile. "Oh my, has she used her spell on you, too? Maybe I'll help you before I finish purifying her."

"You will not touch her!"

He welcomed the rise of his Beast.


	190. One Too Many

Chapter One Hundred Ninety - One Too Many

Her heart skipped a beat at the beauty of his true form, but then she realized Sesshomaru was leading the fight away from the village. She panicked and tried to warn him that if he went too far, she wouldn't be able to help anymore.

He didn't react, so she closed her eyes and, praying she would land a hit, fired in rapid succession. Finally, just as they left her range, an arrow hit... but the man seemed unaffected.

He stood there for a moment, but then he lifted his head and sniffed the air, and raced toward the village.


	191. Time To Move

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-One - Time to Move

Kagome's eyes shot open and she had to make a fast decision. She either jumped for it or holed up in the barracks. Not sure she would reach the security features in time, she chose to instead look for Mayumi for help. She aimed for a ledge below her, closed her eyes,and made a leap of faith.

But before she landed, there was a hard smack against her side. She opened her eyes and found the ground flying past her at ridiculous speeds. She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Mayumi!"

"Let's get you out of here, priestess."


	192. Hideout

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Two - Hideout

Relief flooded her, she was starting to think this girl was crazy. She almost didn't think she would catch her in time. Then Kagome spoke up and confirmed her suspicions.

"No."

Mayumi almost dropped out of mid-flight.

"W-what?"

"No. We don't have time. Find a hideout and we'll bar ourselves in."

Mayumi raised an eyebrow and Kagome's aura flared.

"Just do it!"

She made a v-line for the nearest house, but Kagome pointed at another.

"The one less open."

Complying, she forced the door, luckily no one was home. Once inside, Mayumi blocked the door and Kagome secured the windows.


	193. Trail

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Three - Trail

Sesshomaru chased after the man with every ounce of strength he had. Half his mind was lost to pure instinct and they raged with a primal need to destroy that which threatened what was his.

Kagome's presence still nagged at him and what was left of his logical thought realized he would need to cut their connection. The hunter was probably tracking their joined auras. Reluctantly, he severed the link.

Having lost his trail, the man hesitated, but Sesshomaru only needed a moment. Knowing his victory was imminent, he let the rest of his conscious thought succumb to his bloodlust.


	194. Like A Child

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Four - Like a Child

Mayumi had huddled over her, hugging her like a protective mother in the middle of a crisis. Kagome was thankful, but she took more comfort from her connection to Sesshomaru.

She watched their approach through his eyes. But just as they hit the center square, Sesshomaru abruptly shut her out. She tried to force her way back him like she did earlier, but somehow he blocked her and her efforts failed.

The link gone, she was left with a cold, empty feeling and the fear started to creep in. Suddenly, she needed Mayumi's arms around her and pulled them close.


	195. The Sounds

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Five - The Sounds

Mayumi could tell when the air had changed and Kagome's aura returned to normal. She also didn't miss the shiver that started as they clung to each other. Sesshomaru's youki drowned them out and she knew he did it to help.

Mayumi listened intently to the clamor just outside. At first it almost sounded like a storm had started, but then she realized the fight was just that gruesome. What sounded like rain was actually blood spraying against the building. And what she thought might be thunder was either Sesshomaru's form hitting the ground or him throwing his opponent around.


	196. The Battle Ends

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Six - The Battle Ends

What had been hours felt like mere seconds, but eventually a gentle hand lifted her chin. She looked at a very worried Mayumi.

"It's over."

Kagome's first thought was for Sesshomaru.

"Is he okay?"

She jumped up and ran to the door, her movements feeling too slow. A pulse of youki came just as she walked outside. She realized that it was Sesshomaru and she ran around the building. A light mist hit her face and she should have been cold, but she ignored that when she saw him standing in the center square.

She ran to him without abandon.


	197. Reunion

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Seven - Reunion

Her scent hit him first, and he spun to face her. His fatigue was quickly replaced by a genuine joy and profound sense of victory when he saw her. She was running toward him and he immediately opened his arms. With a jump, she flung herself at him and he pulled her close and buried his nose into her hair. He pulled back to look at her face.

With concern, he realized she was starting to go into shock, but he had to file the information away for later. For that was when she saw the body at his feet.

* * *

**Authors Note: For any of my artistically talented readers, I want to propose a challenge here. I am truly in love with this scene. If anyone can draw me a picture depicting this reunion, I will give them a spotlight in one of my notes. Just send me a message if you do, I would love to see what people come up with.**


	198. A Score Settled

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Eight - A Score Settled

Kagome looked at the man who had hurt her, and from Sesshomaru's safe embrace, she felt nothing but pity for the sight he made.

His eyes had lost the mad look she had seen through Sesshomaru, and were now glazed with approaching death. His clothes were so soaked with blood that you couldn't tell where they ended and the wounds began.

He gave a weak smile and waved her over but the movement ended abruptly and his smile turned to a grimace. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled out of Sesshomaru's arms. Then she kneeled beside the dieing man.


	199. Confession

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Nine - Confession

He didn't like letting his miko so close to the man, even if he was on the brink of death. So he stayed close to her. To his delight, Kagome made no move to touch the man, and they both could hear clearly.

"I am so sorry, Kagome," he began, a gurgle low in his throat. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Tears sprang to his eyes and Kagome clasped his hand. "Eiji."

Her kindness arose a dark feeling in him.

"Why... why did you do those things?"

"Because... I thought I loved you."

Sesshomaru's knuckles went white with restraint.


	200. The Darkness Comes

Chapter Two Hundred - The Darkness Comes

With nothing left to lose, he tried for a chance at redemption... He told them everything.

Everything from how we was a priest that had worked with Kagome and Inuyasha when they passed through his village; To how a demon and noticed his infatuation and preyed on him for it. He told them how he had succumbed in exchange for power, and that it had taken control of him.

"What was the demon's name?"

The word barely passed his lips as the darkness finally closed in for a final time. Kagome never heard, but Sesshomaru's eyes darkened in understanding.

"Naraku."

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay! All done. Hope that wasn't too bad, and don't kill me for the way it ended. In case anyone missed it, this story is supposed to be post-Naraku so I guess that's pretty huge.**

**But, on a lighter note, IT'S A MILESTONE! Yay, 200 chapters! Celebration time. I'm going out for dinner and some drinks and I won't be posting tomorrow. Hope that's ok, but these totally burnt me out.**


	201. Awakening

Chapter Two Hundred and One - Awakening

Sesshomaru's eyes blinked open to an unfamiliar room. He bolted into an upright position and immediately began to survey the area. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself the weakness of sleep. Where was he? How did he get here?

He was alone in a simple room. There was a single window and the only door was open to reveal a hallway. Where was Kagome? Quickly gathering himself, he made his way to the window.

He found her in the square giving orders to a group of villagers. Immediately, he exhaled the breath he did not realize he was holding.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry these are late, but (and you can quote me on this):**

**Lady Liberty may be a bitch, but she holds no candle to Writer's Block's embrace.**

**So these chapters are little more than filler with a miniscule tribute to furthering my plot. Again, sorry, but I don't believe in writing through the block. I'll wait until I can capture my muse and then I'll squeeze her for every ounce of blood I can get.**


	202. Falling Glitter

Chapter Two Hundred and Two – Falling Glitter

He stepped into the sunlight and was assaulted by the amount of décor that littered the premises. There were bright colors, strong scents, and loud terrible music all attacking his senses at once. Flowers sprung up from places where they shouldn't grow, banners seemed to suspend in mid-air, and in the middle of it all there was a makeshift stage so decorated he could barely make it out. The worst was that no matter _where_ he stepped, petals and glitter fell on him from the sky.

Annoyance and curiosity ablaze, he sought out his miko. He required an explanation.


	203. Sparkles

Chapter Two Hundred and Three - Sparkles

Sesshomaru found Kagome still speaking to the villagers. They could wait for their commands, he required his miko's attention. He spun her to face him mid-sentence.

At first she looked shocked, and when she saw him it only worsened. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a very unladylike snort. She blocked her mouth with her hands, but it did not prevent her from erupting into hysterical laughter.

"Why do you insult me, Miko?"

She tried to answer, but her words were chopped by the uncontrollable giggling.

"You're sparkling... like a... Cullen."

"What nonsense do you speak?"

"The... _glitter_!"


	204. Grooming

Chapter Two Hundred and Four - Grooming

Kagome could barely breathe, she was laughing so hard. She had finally calmed down a little... until Sesshomaru looked down at himself and started to brush off the vast amounts of glitter he had collected. His face was one of pure disgust. When she finally calmed down again, she reached up to help. Due to the height difference she had to stand on her toes to reach, and when she finished she realized how physically close it brought them. With a blush she took a step back.

"What is happening here?" He surprised her by asking.

"What do you mean?"


	205. Sleep

Chapter Two Hundred and Five - Sleep

He gave her a look that said she was being daft and gestured to the glitter that refused to leave his garments.

"It's your festival," she happily replied, ignoring his stare.

"How did you prepare it so quickly?" He thought to how he didn't notice it when he first looked out the window.

"Quickly?" She smiled. "It wasn't quick at all. First, we had a week to make everything, then two days to put it all up."

"Two days?" He felt his eyebrows shot up at all that those words implied. Noticing it, she started to frown.

"You've been sleeping..."


	206. Good Breeding

Chapter Two Hundred and Six – Good Breeding

He stormed through the grounds, berating himself for such inexcusable weakness. He couldn't believe he had been asleep for that long. He didn't need sleep, he was a taiyoukai.

He paused and looked at his tag-along. She was without his protection. She caught up then and tugged on his sleeve.

"It's not that bad Sesshomaru," she whispered to him. "You needed the sleep. Everything was okay."

He shrugged her off, still displeased with himself, and started to storm back to his room.

"Sesshomaru... Wait." He kept walking. "But it's your festival!"

Years of propriety and good breeding made him pause.


	207. Do It For Me

Chapter Two Hundred and Seven – Do It For Me

She smiled when he finally turned and walked back to her.

"That's better." She wrapped her arm around his and started to tug him forward. "Let's go see all the different activities the villagers prepared." But he stood his ground and she didn't have the strength to force him.

"I remain solely to acknowledge the attendants. I will only attend what is appropriate."

She frowned at him, her feelings hurt. "But I worked so hard at it all. I wanted you to be able to enjoy yourself."

Some emotion she couldn't identify flashed in his eyes.

"Very well. Lead on."


	208. Preen

Chapter Two Hundred and Eight - Preen

"How long must we remain?"

She turned to where he rested against the stall's frame. He had his arm crossed in his usual this-situation-is-pointless-and-therefore-bores-me stance. She put her hands on her hips.

"Will you quit sulking? This is fun."

His head snapped up and he turned his body to face her.

"A taiyoukai never sulks."

She leaned forward, turning her teasing into a dare.

"Prove it."

She watched as he regally stood up to his full height, and she wear he puffed out his chest when he headed to the next stall.

She couldn't help her giggle. He was preening.


	209. Embarrassment

Chapter Two Hundred and Nine- Embarrassment

They made their way to each activity and he managed to thank everyone for their efforts. They were before the stage when he turned to her.

"Kagome," he said gently and she turned to him with a soft smile. The sight of it momentarily distracted his thoughts. "Why do you look at me so?"

"That's the first time you've called me by my name."

"Surely, that is not so."

"When you call me that," her cheeks flushed, "...I like it." Her head lowered in embarrassment. He gently tucked a finger under her chin and lifted.

"Then I shall continue it."

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I actually had him call her Kagome in the last update, but I'm going back to change it since she didn't acknowledge it and I want to first time to be... well... special. Also this is it for now, as I'm changing my update policy. From now on, I'm only going to update every other day and it'll be with 3-5 chapters. My previous ambitions were getting to be too much for me. So, sorry, you'll have to start waiting a little longer for updates.**


	210. Almost

Chapter Two Hundred Ten - Almost

Sesshomaru's face seemed to come closer and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know which one of them was leaning in, but her thoughts were reeling too fast to care. When their faces almost touched, her eyes drifted close.

"Kagome!" They both jerked back in shock and she whipped her face to the stage. She was bright red and avoided looking at Sesshomaru as Mayumi made her way across to them. "You need to get ready."

"I'll be just a moment," Kagome said to her and she nodded in response before leaving. Inhaling deeply, she bravely turned to Sesshomaru.


	211. Awkward

Chapter Two Hundred Eleven - Awkward

She turned to him with eyes averted.

"So... uh..." He turned his attention to the stage and attempted to calm the raging of his emotions.

"What do you need to prepare for?"

"What..."

He gestured to the stage. "The demoness, she said you need to get ready." He looked at her face and her blush faded from beet red to pretty pink. "What for?"

"Oh." She smiled at him. "For the dance."

He raised an eyebrow at her and couldn't help his own smile. "I shall pass."

Her smile quickly turned into an angry frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"


	212. Hurt Feelings

Chapter Two Hundred Twelve – Hurt Feelings

She was insulted. "I'll have you know that I worked really hard at it this time." He didn't respond. "And I've had a lot more time to practice." His smile remained. "This time is different!" She stomped at him.

"Your determination in this matter is granted and I understand the need to redeem your previous failures. But I still require the solitude of my own quarters this attempt. If I may take my leave?"

He started to turn away from her as she understood what he was saying. She was left feeling a little sad.

"I practiced just for you."


	213. Manipulation

Chapter Two Hundred Thirteen - Manipulation

The decision had been made, but Sesshomaru was starting to think that his miko was learning to manipulate him. For he had no explanations as to why he was subjecting himself to another horror show of this nature. He knew of Kagome's capabilities as a dancer, he had no desire for a repeat performance. Yet here he was, waiting to see her.

His mind flashed to their close embrace not an hour earlier. Perhaps there was something wrong with him or maybe she had cast a spell on him after all. Regardless, here he was, about to watch the show.

* * *

**Author's Note: *peek* Um... You're not gonna hurt me... right? Okay? Is it safe to come out? *slowly tiptoes out* ... Oh, good.**

**So, I'm back, that counts for something, right? I really am sorry I've been gone for so long. And I promise I will be back to stay for at least for a long while. :) I'll give the scoop on why I've been gone at the end of this update, because it's a long read. So just enjoy and read the good stuff for now.**


	214. Heart and Soul

Chapter Two Hundred Fourteen – Heart and Soul

She wouldn't let her nerves get to her. She wanted to do her best for Sesshomaru and her heart and soul would go into this dance. She knew the steps, but what mattered was that she was dancing for him. He would see just how much better she was this time.

She got into position and released the breath she was holding. The curtain slid open and the music started at a steady rhythm. She smoothly let her arms flow around her and the fans followed gracefully. She never looked outward, but she felt as her aura pulled him in.


	215. Appreciation

Chapter Two Hundred Fifteen - Appreciation

To say he was shocked was an insufficient way to describe the overwhelming emotion within him. Her moves were graceful, sensuous, and, most of all, beautiful. Never had he seen a human perform so artistically.

It was obvious that she represented a phoenix, her fire-red fans seeming to bring flames to life around her. She would spin and somehow the fabric danced on their own. And when the dance came to a close, the fans hid his miko's body and he had a stunning image as the enchanting bird rose again from the ashes.

His hands came together in appreciation.

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered into KYN's Weekly Word Prompt [#4] – Rain**


	216. The Impossible

Chapter Two Hundred Sixteen – The Impossible

The aggravatingly persistent glitter continued to rain from its undisclosed location, but Sesshomaru's eyes remained glued to their target despite it. He gently reached his hand out to a devastatingly beautiful Kagome. The beautiful color of her eyes were momentarily hidden by the makeup from her performance as she looked down, but she timidly extended her small hand to rest in his. With an impatience he was unaccustomed to, he pulled her close and cupped her cheek.

"You were stunning, miko."

And with that, the one thing he thought would never happen... did. His lips tasted the silk of hers.

* * *

**Authors Note: Entered into KYN's Weekly Word Prompt [#4] – Rain**

**See, to make up for it, I ended on my first bit of fluff for everyone. Hope it's okay?**

**Well, as for why I was gone (prepare yourself, this is long)... It started with a stressful environment with my roommate, I won't go into details, but it didn't really help to support my writing habit especially during a happy moment in the story. Well, my roommates were preparing to move out and help the situation, when I found out I was preggers. We were super happy, but the sickness/doctor trips/etc kept me super busy and occupied. Then I found out I lost the baby, which had me depressed for awhile. I only recently really came to terms with it, though it still makes me sad. But I am now back on my feet and ready to take my life back... And that is the most summarized version of what happened that I have given so far. Wow.**

**Anyway, this time around, I really want to lower my ambitions on how much writing I can accomplish. So I'm going to say that I can do about at least a 3-5 chapter update once a week. Possibly more if I get a lot of free time... But no promises. **

**Alright, so let's get this story back on a roll. :)**


	217. Daze

Chapter Two Hundred Seventeen - Daze

The rest of the day was spent in a fog. Kagome couldn't recall how she got from point A to point B because her thoughts continued to circle around Sesshomaru kissing her. But she finally snapped out of her daze when she followed Sesshomaru into the bedroom at the inn. Suddenly her heart jumped into her throat. Him kissing her didn't mean he would be pushing his boundaries here... did it?

_'More importantly, do I want him to? ... I don't think I'm ready, yet.'_

"You will prepare for sleep earlier than usual tonight, we resume our journey at dawn."


	218. Non-Threatening

Chapter Two Hundred Eighteen - Non-threatening

There was a mix of relief, disappointment, and confusion in her eyes. He offered her a small smile and pat her head as he walked by.

"Dress quickly," he ordered. After a few moments, she peeked out the door at him.

"I'm ready," she whispered, disappearing back into the room.

He smirked when he found her hidden in the bed covers. Her innocence was endearing.

He languidly laid beside her, moving slowly so she wouldn't feel threatened, and enjoyed the feel of her beside him. It seemed like eternity since the last time he slept with her in his arms.


	219. Tingling

Chapter Two Hundred Nineteen - Tingling

Knots tightened in her stomach as Sesshomaru's arms gently pulled her close to his body, and her heart skipped a beat as the soft skin of his cheek rubbed against hers.

He pulled back a little and a tingling sensation remained where he had touched her. She had just started to settle down, but then she felt the light caress of his lips just behind her ear. The following shiver was completely involuntary.

"Please," she whispered, and she wasn't really sure what she was asking for. He gave a soft chuckle.

"Go to sleep, miko."

_'Like I can_ now_!'_

* * *

**Authors Note: A little more than a week, but at least I'm here. It was actually supposed to be an update once a week, but that's too long for my liking. So now it'll be 2 updates every week. So it can be on any 2 days, from any where from Mon-Sun. (Today's is only 1 day late, so I'm not counting it as late (: )**_  
_

**These chapters are a little choppier than I usually like, but I was trying to fit more actions/emotions into less words. I could have extended them out, but I didn't want to scene to drag. Ah, well. The next ones go a little better, so I'm just gonna bite the bullet on this one and leave them be.**


	220. Hazy Exhaustion

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty – Hazy Exhaustion

Kagome remained agonizingly aware of Sesshomaru beside her until well into the night. Finally, blissful sleep had claimed her, but dawn came far too soon. Despite everything she tried to say, she still found herself back in the forest, their journey resumed.

Fighting the waves of exhaustion, she refused any further complaint as she followed the towering taiyoukai that led the way. At least until her eyelids started to droop and her feet started to drag... causing them to trip over the brush and bringing her crashing down to all fours.

"Kagome," a hand touched her shoulder, "what ails you?"


	221. Tell Me

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-One – Tell me

"Sesshomaru," his miko spoke softly as she lifted her face to meet his. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes muddled with chagrin and irritation radiated through her movements as she pushed herself to a stand.

"Calm yourself. How did this occur?"

She avoided his gaze. "I... tripped."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I'm aware. Why?"

She glanced at him before gluing her eyes to the ground. She muttered the words under her breath and he felt her hesitation. "I'm too tired."

He felt himself smile. "You should have spoken." He lifted her in his arms. "Then I shall carry you."


	222. Crush

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Two - Crush

The rush of being swept up into such strong, capable arms had Kagome blushing like a crushing schoolgirl.

His arms were directly under the curve of her backside, causing her legs to wrap intimately around his waist. Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance and she marveled at the feel of his toned muscles beneath the silk. Embarrassed by both her reaction and the path her thoughts were taking, she quickly channeled her emotions into anger.

Anger she was used to, anger she knew how to control, anger was safer than the new-found passion for a taiyoukai that hated humans.


	223. Etiquette

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Three - Etiquette

Kagome removed her hands from his shoulders and fought to keep balance. As she succeeded, she placed them on her hips.

"I'm not a child. You don't need to carry me."

"When you prove your ability to walk, I shall indulge you the privilege. But for now, you shall be carried."

"Look, I don't mean to rude but if I can be frank-"

"But of course." He smirked down at her. "You should not hesitate now when it etiquette never halted your words in the past."

She glared. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

His smile grew. "I always speak the truth."

* * *

**Author's Note: Entered into Dokuga_Contest Weekly Perfection: Prompt - Frank. Placed in First. (Woot!)**

** Totally forgot to upload these despite the fact that I already had them written. I'm sorry. _"**

**Well, in way of apology I'll give you the chapters I had written up to 230. That's about where I want to be anyway, as my goal for this story is to move on to the next main part by Christmas. Even if I just make it to the transition I'll be happy, but that's gonna take me AT LEAST another 30 chapters (after this update), though probably closer to 50. So my work's cut out for me. **

**The other apology I have is some artwork for you to check out if you'd like. Though I'll post the directions to get to them at the end so people are more likely to actually check them out. :P**


	224. Obstinance

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Four – Obstinance

Sesshomaru drew great enjoyment from teasing his miko. Her flawless transformation from one sentiment to the next was nothing short of astounding. Her fury was the most extraordinary of the range he has seen. She was always so breathtaking as the passionate emotion rode her.

Kagome huffed and pouted as she acquiesced. He stroked her cheek.

"My apologies. Would you prefer to walk, miko, or would you rather rest as I carry on?"

He saw the struggle behind her eyes, and he wondered briefly which of the warring dispositions would win; Obstinance or reason?

"I'll rest."

_'Reason it is.'_

* * *

__**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm pretty sure obstinance is actually a word but all my default spell check is telling me it's not. I decided to leave it just because the equivalent just didn't sound quite right. If it is most definitely wrong and it really bothers people, just send a message my way and I'll work on fixing it up.**


	225. Eastern Territory

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty Five – Eastern Territory

Kagome remained asleep for hours, allowing Sesshomaru to cover a large distance. He was pleased, until the moment he reached Eastern Territory and he felt an unfamiliar drop in his stomach.

He thoughts started to narrow in on the fact that his journey with the confounding miko would soon be at an end. He didn't like the way that thought made his insides churn. It wasn't all that long ago that he would have been more than happy to be rid of her. He suddenly realized that his pace had considerably slowed.

_'When did the situation change so drastically?'_


	226. Awaken

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Six - Awaken

As Kagome drifted back into consciousness, she slowly began to acknowledge her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the warmth that engulfed her, and snuggling into it she found the source. Sesshomaru's arms tightened in a pleasing way and she didn't fight smile that came to her lips.

Next she realized they weren't moving. That seemed strange. She blinked her eyes lazily and took in the camp that he had made for them. Knowing he wouldn't need sleep anytime soon, she was surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't taking full advantage of her rest.

She finally met his gaze. "What's wrong?"


	227. Juvenile

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Seven - Juvenile

His eyebrow arched in response. "You find these accommodations undesirable?"

He squeezed her lightly and she flushed as she remembered how close they really were. She pulled back slightly and averted her gaze, but continued her train of thought. "Well, no. I meant why did you make camp?"

She chanced another glance at him, but his expression was unreadable. "Nightfall is upon us. I would not risk travel after dark while my hands are full."

_'I feel stupid when he puts it like that. He always make me feel like a child?'_

Out loud, all she said was, "Oh."


	228. Reflection

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Eight - Reflection

Sesshomaru saw a glimmer of pain in her eyes and there was a resounding remorse in his chest that he could only define as guilt, though he didn't know why. It was true he had decided against traveling after dark. He had definitely reasoned that needed his hands in order to adequately protect Kagome as he needed to. But he continued to reflect on the end of their journey and his chest felt like it might cave in on itself.

It was all very confusing, and he needed his thoughts and... feelings... organized before he bothered to bring them up.


	229. Visitor

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Nine - Visitor

The atmosphere was now very tense and it made Kagome uncomfortable. Her mind raced in an attempt to find a new topic. Though it seemed that she did need to waste the effort. Suddenly, Sesshomaru entire stance changed. His arms tightened around her as he quickly brought them to a stand, but then she was quickly pushed away from him.

She was embarrassed that the small rejection stung. He then turned away from her and growled at the forest.

"Sessh-" She was abruptly cut off when the whirlwind stopped in front of them.

"Woman! 'Bout time I found you."

"Koga?"


	230. Jealousy

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty – Jealousy

He knew he was fast approaching a rage and only the force of his restraint allowed the unstable control of reason. He had an unspoken understanding with this wolf in the past, but as the mongrel continued to ogle and flirt with his miko, that allowance was wearing thin.

Her eyes remained on the demon from the time of his arrival. He quietly continued to unsuccessfully try and calm himself... until she engulfed him in a hug that seemed far too personal. His blood boiled with yet another unfamiliar emotion.

"Kagome." The word was short and clipped. An unspoken demand.

* * *

**Author's Note: A few things here. First off, two things I think you should check out. One is my art gallery over at DeviantArt dot com, which has the artwork that I promised you. Mostly just because I like the attention. *shrug* Just being honest. My alias is Lamant-Jaloux so the link is lamant-jaloux dot deviantart dot com. The other is the Dokuga_Contest Weekly Perfection.**

**This is because the prompt that is up right now is the last one that they are going to do (SAD!), and I think as many people as possible should participate. I know _I_ will be. Unfortunately, this notice is a little late as you can only post until 10pm PST on 12/10/12. So hurry up and write something for it!**

**The last thing I thought it important to mention is the way I'm going to incorporate Koga here. I'm going to go with the manga's set up of events and say that Ayame is NOT his mate. I know she had a small part in the manga, but I honestly don't know how it went so the way I'm doing things (and I don't care if it's wrong) is that Koga did promise to marry her when they were young but never actually did.**


	231. Sleep Over

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-One – Sleep Over

Seeing her friend had put Kagome into a joyous mood. A smile played at her lips as she returned to Sesshomaru's side. "Yes?"

"There is no time for your foolery. We must depart."

Her brow furrowed. "I thought we were making camp?" She gestured to their surroundings. "Perhaps Koga could spend the night?"

Even she noticed how his eyes darkened at the suggestion, but it was Koga who spoke next.

"Actually, Kagome... I don't plan on staying."

She turned a sad frown to him. "I wanted to visit for awhile."

He smiled. "Don't worry, you're coming with me!"

"She's WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So I've had quite a few replies to my previous comment about Koga. And they ranged anywhere from "Koga was mated to Ayame in both the manga and the anime," to "Ayame wasn't even in the manga at all." So I just want take a moment to reiterate that in_ this_ story: Koga did promise to mate Ayame when they were young, but he never actually did. This information was taken from the Inuyasha Wiki as I have never completed either the manga or the anime and will be accepted as truth regardless of whether it is or not. **

**I don't mean to sound like a bitch, so I'm sorry if I do, but I hate to be corrected after I've already stated how I want to do things. I don't mind if you correct me on something that is glaringly wrong and I didn't put a note on it. Please do in that case. But if I've already commented on how I'm changing something then I would hope that we could all maybe turn a blind eye to the fact that it's wrong. I already put a disclaimer in chapter 1 that I didn't expect to be 100% true to the established Inuyasha plot. How can I, after all, if this is A Sess/Kag fanfiction?**

**Again, please forgive me for sounding brash. But I'm really trying to make things as smooth and acceptable as part of the actual plot-line as possible, but I'm asking you all to please bear with me through the occasional hiccups.**


	232. Challenger

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Two - Challenger

Koga's adrenaline started to pump as he recognized the challenge presented to him. He smiled confidently as he readied himself, flashing a fang as excitement ran through his veins. He acknowledged Kagome's concerned expression, but there was no way he was taking his eyes off the mutt beside her.

There was no way he would lose to either brother, not when this particular woman was on the line. Besides, he knew _his_ brothers would know what to do once they were preoccupied.

"I cannot allow you take her."

"Then we have a problem, 'cause I'm not leaving without my mate."


	233. Claimed

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Three - Claimed

Sesshomaru felt a force like that of twenty horses plowing directly into him. Easily dealt with as a demon of his strength, but beguiling nonetheless.

Unacceptable was his sudden speechlessness. "Mate?"

His opponent's grin grew further yet. "That's right. And now that I have all my business taken care of, I'm here to retrieve her. Though I am surprised that I find her with you instead of Inuyasha."

"Now she's mine to watch over."

But he continued before the wolf responded, "And I'm not relinquishing her to you."

Finally, the cocky demon's smile faltered to be replaced by a growl.


	234. Sit

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Four - Sit

Kagome watched in silent horror as the situation spiraled further out of control. She desperately raced for _something_ to prevent the approaching battle. But she felt more helpless now than when it was Inuyasha being ridiculous. At least then she was able to stop the argument by yelling out a sit or two. Now she was with an even more stubborn and prideful dog than before and she held absolutely no power over him.

She twisted her fingers together as the tension thickened. Koga sat back on his haunches before springing at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged, but Kagome despaired.

"Sesshomaru!"


	235. Silent Screams

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Five – Silent Screams

Sesshomaru had leaped forward in chase Koga, whom still possessed great speed despite having lost the Shikon shards in his legs. Kagome knew there was no way she would be able to catch him, but she tried to run anyway, calling his name.

_'There must be a way to stop them.'_

Suddenly, she had an idea. She drew in a deep breath. But before she was able to shout out, hands clamped over her mouth and she crashed into the solid mass of a body.

She tried to scream as she was dragged away, but Sesshomaru never heard her.


	236. Dueling Pride

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Six – Dueling Pride

The power struggle was grueling, but not life-threatening. It was a duel of pride, more or less, and both wanted the prize.

For a moment, Koga thought he'd finally met a demon powerful enough to equal him. Then he realized he may have bit off more than he could chew. Slowly, Sesshomaru began to best him in battle. He grit his teeth and powered through, but, soon enough, he lost the match.

Though he knew the war was not yet over.

He remained alert as the victor surveyed the area, then a claw appeared around his neck.

"Where is Kagome?"


	237. Orders

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Seven - Orders

"Ginta! Hakkaku! I don't want to hurt you, so I'll ask nicely _one_ more time." She placed her hands on her hip as she stressed the sarcastic word. "_Please_," she clenched her teeth and the irritation turned each following word into it's own sentence. "Let. Me. GO!"

Ginta rubbed his head. "Sorry, Sis, but no can do."

Hakkaku chimed in. "We've got orders..."

"Well, _I'm _giving you orders, and if Koga's your king... then I'm your Queen, right? And if I'm your Queen then you _have_ to listen to me."

Both the demons appeared torn.

"Look, Kagome-"

"Aw, forget it!"


	238. Helpless Kagome

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Eight – Helpless Kagome

Kagome pretended to sulk, but she was actually turning her plan over and over in her head. She just about had it ready for action. Finally satisfied, she looked over to the two guards beside her.

"C-can I... have some water?"

After a moments hesitation, Hakkaku stood up.

"Yeah, sure, Kagome." She waited a few moments after he left to call again.

"Um, Ginta... My legs fell asleep..."

He sauntered over and easily pulled her to a stand. But before they lost contact, she sparked enough power to stun him and dived into a sprint, never daring to look back.


	239. Race to the Priestess

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Nine – Race to the Priestess

Sesshomaru raced into the forest. Koga was close behind and probably gaining. He pushed with all his might to get to her first. He needed to ask her; needed to hear from _her_ whether she wanted to be Koga's mate. And if she said yes, then that was that. He would kill them both.

But he needed to ask her before Koga had time to complete the ritual.

Finally, the cave's mouth came into view on the horizon, and the air thickened with his miko's scent. Murder was foremost in his mind … until he found her waiting for him.


	240. Declaration of Intent

Chapter Two Hundred Forty – Declaration of Intent

Only a mile or so from the cave, Kagome was sitting on a boulder, tunelessly humming to herself.

"About time. You ready to go?"

Koga walked to her side. "Go where?"

Sesshomaru sidestepped him and grabbed his miko by the shoulders. "Are you sure you want to?"

She returned his intense gaze. "Absolutely." He glowed but the wolf made a noise of protest.

She turned to him. "I'm sorry, Koga, but I can't be your mate."

"Whadaya mean?"

"I'm going home." She hesitated for a moment, but then finally added. "And I'm not gonna come back."

Sesshomaru's mood abruptly sobered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Only 10 more chapters until I meet my Christmas goal! Though it may take me closer to 15 or even 20 to be where I was hoping to be story-wise. I guess I'll have to work a little harder so I can make that milestone. Hopefully, I make it in time. :)**


	241. Pouting Puppies

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-One – Pouting Puppies

"Why not?" It was the wolf who voiced the question he had so desperately wanted to ask. Kagome's expression betrayed the sadness that already pulsed off her.

"Because I'm finally going to where I belong." She flashed a glance over at him and hesitated before adding. "I don't have a reason to stay here anymore."

He'd been so caught up in the despair he felt in her aura that he didn't notice the way Koga's face suddenly lit up. At least until his annoying optimism rubbed his already overwhelmed senses in an irritating way.

"Then I'll just come with you!"


	242. Dumbfounded

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Two - Dumbfounded

Kagome fought to not visibly balk at the suggestion. "Koga, that's not really-"

"This'll be great! You'll see, before we even get there you'll be begging to be my mate." He flashed his usual toothy grin at her, and she could help but sigh and smile back. But she wearily glanced at Sesshomaru, waiting for the fallout.

Surprisingly, he said nothing. He only eyed her intently for a moment, then turned and started walking into the forest. Koga followed after him like it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

She stood dumbfounded until Koga called.

"Hurry up, Kagome!"

"Coming!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, that was weird. For the first time ever, this chapter came to exactly 100 words the first time I wrote it. No editing needed. … Cool. Lol. That really like NEVER happens. So I felt the need to comment on it. :)**


	243. Vexing

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Three - Vexing

As Sesshomaru strode along his path, his mind ran over the events that had just transpired. It was obvious that Kagome wanted to leave because of the fool hanyou that dared to share his bloodline. He had abandoned her and now she was going home.

Sesshomaru realized although the fact was bothersome, it wasn't what had him so vexed. His miko had reasons for choosing to leave, and he understood the love of one's homeland. No, what troubled him was the ring of finality in Kagome's tone.

_'Why does she sound like she'll never see any of us again?'_


	244. Spinning Tales

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Four – Spinning Tales

As the journey into eastern territory progressed, Koga made every possible effort to impress Kagome. He bragged of his prowess when he proved himself to the clan, told glorious stories of the battles he dominated, and boasted of his foolproof command when he annihilated the clan's enemies. When she grew too tired to keep walking, he even chatted to her as she lay in his arms of how the clan made him Alpha and all the ceremonies that were involved.

By the fourth day, he thought she might be coming around to him. Then he realized the mutt was interfering.


	245. Separation

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Five - Separation

At first she barely noticed, but finally, after four days of nonstop Koga, she realized Sesshomaru was prying the bloodhound off her. Not that his stories weren't fascinating, but she needed a little breathing room.

It started with him carrying her after dark. Koga made a reach for her, but Sesshomaru shot him a glare that must have been deadly, because he didn't try again. Then at camp he would tell Koga to go off and search for firewood and she gained delicious minutes of freedom.

When he did come back, Sesshomaru would look at the pile and demand more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not a great spot to really leave off, but I wanted to get at least 5 chapters out tonight and this is just where it left off. *shrug* Be back with the other 5 later this week.**


End file.
